


Will you take me back again?

by Road1985



Category: Hit the Floor (TV), How to Get Away with Murder, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Dolor, Hurt, M/M, Perdida, Prostitución, Secuestro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Gente de todas las edades y profesiones están siendo seleccionadas y secuestradas. Aunque Stark no pueda dejar de pensar que Bucky a decidido marcharse porque su cerebro no funciona, Steve estaba con él, eran felices en aquella escapada romántica, Steve sabe que Bucky no ha cogido un avión a la otra punta del mundo... pero cuando es Peter el pensamiento del millonario cambia por completo.Loki sabe que su relación con Thor no es la mejor,  pero su hermano solo ha desaparecido una vez y entonces fue secuestrado. Magnus sabe que Alec no se va sin más, no es su estilo, ni siquiera a Alicante; alguien se lo ha llevado.Es lo mismo que piensa Jude. Illya teme por Solo, son espías, su vida es peligrosa y tal vez se ha metido en un problema serio, justo cuando hablaban de dar un paso adelante su relación y Oliver sabe que Connor es mucho más frágil de lo que intenta demostrar, pero salir corriendo, con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, no era algo que su reciente marido hiciera.Cuando Oliver les muestra a los demás el primer video promocional de esa maldita sociedad, todos se dan cuenta que sus compañeros están siendo usados como juguetes en un juego muy peligroso





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky llevaba casi veinte minutos mirando el frigorífico de los refrescos y todavía no había decidido lo que iba a comprar; por fortuna todavía faltaban un par de horas a la salida del vuelo  
Bucky llevaba casi veinte minutos mirando el frigorífico de los refrescos y todavía no había decidido lo que iba a comprar; por fortuna todavía faltaban un par de horas a la salida del vuelo. Todo era mucho más fácil en su época; no había mucha elección posible, coca-cola como refresco, cerveza y bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes para la noche y agua. Ahora había tantas marcas, tantas posibilidades, nombres impronunciables, sabores que jamás habría puesto en un refresco y encima decidir si lo quería con azúcar, sin, con cafeína o sin, con gas o sin gas... empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, aunque por una vez no era por su lucha interna con el soldado de invierno.

\- Lo se, a mi también me costó aprender la diferencia entre light y zero, Fanta y Schwepps. - Dijo Steve pasando un brazo sobre su hombro para atraerlo desde atrás.

\- Ni siquiera se como pronunciarlo. ¿De donde salen tantas bebidas diferentes?

\- Es lo bueno de los aeropuertos de las grandes ciudades, en las tiendas de dutty free tienes productos de todo el mundo, aunque su precio es más alto.

Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, sin mirar posibles curiosos y sin ningún tipo de pudor Steve le dio un beso en el cuello. 

Bucky sonrió, todavía le parecía increíble estar teniendo esa conversación con Steve, estar hablando sobre algo que no tuviera que ver con una guerra, con la posibilidad de morir o con lo que Hydra le había hecho en la cabeza. 

También le parecía increíble poder besar a su mejor amigo, del que había pasado buena parte de su vida enamorado y con el que ahora dormía abrazado y con el que hacía el amor casi todas noches.

Era una locura, los dos los sabían, pero Steve era el maldito Capitán América y a eso no había forma de decir que no. Steve le había asegurado que un fin de semana fuera, dos días, tres a lo sumo, sin la supervisión de Stark o el resto de los vengadores, no haría daño a nadie, incluso les haría sentir más tranquilos. 

Le había dicho que nadie tenía por qué saberlo, que todo iría bien, ahora estaban cogiendo el avión de vuelta a New York y hasta ese momento no se había equivocado.

\- Confío en ti. - Le había dicho en la cama dos noches antes, después de haber tenido sexo por primera vez. Los dos lo habían deseado desde hacia tiempo, los dos se deseaban casi desde críos, pero las circunstancias nunca les habían ayudado para estar juntos o decirse siquiera lo que uno sentía por el otro. - He visto los progresos que has hecho desde lo de Alemania, e incluso sin haberte deshecho todavía del Soldado de Invierno, ya veo al Bucky que yo conocía.

\- No queda mucho de ese Bucky, Hydra se ha preocupado todos estos años de romperlo en pedazos tan pequeños que no creo ser capaz de recomponerlo.

\- Lo haremos juntos, ya te he dicho que confío en ti.

Como habían llegado de esa conversación, los dos desnudos en la cama y la que estaban teniendo ahora, los dos en el aeropuerto, mochilas al hombro, regresando de un fin de semana romántico-amistoso, a escondidas de todos los demás vengadores en Hawaii, Bucky no lo recordaba ya. Pero al final Steve le había convencido.

\- Sabes que a estas alturas Stark ya se habrá dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición ¿verdad?

\- Lo tengo todo controlado, T'Challa es nuestra coartada. Mandé un mail a Stark diciendo que T'Challa y su hermana pequeña estaban a punto encontrar una cura para eliminar al Soldado de Invierno de tu cabeza y que necesitábamos un par de días en Wakanda.

\- Steve Rogers, mitiendo y usando internet. Definitivamente el mundo ha cambiado mucho.

\- Steve Rogers solo está protegiendo a la persona que más le importa en este mundo y quería que pasara unos días tranquilos en la playa.

\- Eso lo has conseguido.

Bucky agarró la cintura del capitán, tiró de él y le dio un beso. ese simple hecho todavía le ponía nervioso. El sexo no era un misterio para él, siempre y cuando pudiera conseguir algo con él. El sexo, mezclado con amor en cambio era algo que estaba empezando a experimentar.

Pese a todo lo que había vivido en los últimos setenta años, tener una relación sentimental con un hombre de forma abierta, besar a Steve delante de todo el mundo o simplemente tocarle, todavía le hacía sentir raro, aunque eso no iba a impedirle seguir haciéndolo.

Bucky terminó decidiéndose por un refresco sin azúcar y un bocadillo, Steve, que no tenía hambre, se quedó con una bolsa de patatas fritas y tras pagar, se encaminaron a la puerta de embarque. todavía faltaba un buen rato para la salida del avión, pero Steve prefería ser precavido.

\- No sabes lo que me gustaría no tener que volver. - Se sentaron, apartados del resto de los viajeros para evitar que nadie escuchara su conversación. - Se como me miran todos, esperando que se me vaya la cabeza y están preparados para frenar al Soldado de Invierno. Stark quiere matarme.

\- Están todos preocupados es cierto.

\- Stark solo espera el momento para ponerse la armadura y patearme el culo.

\- Ya sabes que antes de llegar a ti, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi. Vamos, Buck, confía tú en mi. - Steve apoyó su mano sobre los hombros de su compañero y esperó a que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho. - Todo va a salir bien. ¿Sabes? Estoy convencido que ya hemos pasado la peor parte de nuestras vidas, ahora nos toca ser felices.

Bucky suspiró y se echó a reír.

\- No pierdas nunca ese optimismo capitán Rogers, algo me dice que nos hará falta.

\- "Nos", eso me gusta.

\- Si no fuera por "nos" creo que ya estaría muerto, Stark me habría arrancado algo más que el brazo. - Bucky se puso en pie, estiró las piernas, las dos horas que faltaban para la salida del vuelo empezaban a ser demasiado largas para alguien que había pasado buena parte de su existencia encerrado. - Voy al baño un momento y quiero comprar alguna revista para el vuelo, todavía necesito ponerme al día con muchas cosas. ¿Me esperas aquí?

\- No iré a ninguna parte hasta que regreses.

Steve lo fue siguiendo con la mirada mientras se encaminaba pasillo adelante hacia el baño. Sonrió maravillado por como había cambiado su vida en poco tiempo, pero sobretodo como había cambiado la de Bucky. Había pasado de creerlo muerto, a verlo como un asesino a sueldo a disfrutar cuando hablaban y Bucky reía.

Se acomodó en el asiento y cogió un par de las revistas que había comprado ya su compañero. Hacía mucho que no recordaba un momento en que hubiera estado tan tranquilo como entonces, sin preocupaciones, sin prisas, con la única urgencia de que su compañero regresara del baño y coger un avión de vuelta a casa.

Tanto se relajó, que dejó pasar el rato, entretenido en un extenso reportaje de la revista Science sobre la regeneración de las células dañadas del cerebro, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, la megafonía estaba dando el último aviso al vuelo que salía media hora antes que el suyo con dirección a Toronto.

Miró el reloj al percatarse que Bucky no había regresado todavía. Había pasado media hora, miró el móvil. no hacía mucho que el propio Steve le había regalado un teléfono móvil, pese a las protestas de Stark, sobre una libertad excesiva que le daba un dispositivo con acceso a internet y aunque no lo usaba mucho, esperaba que, si le había ocurrido algo, le pidiera ayuda.

Pero no había nada, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada perdida, nada.

No quería preocuparse, no quería pensar las muchas cosas horribles que podían ocurrirle a Bucky, todavía no, siempre y cuando no pensara en la posibilidad más plausible para Stark, que su cerebro hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito. Cogió las revistas, las guardó, cogió las dos mochilas y se encaminó al lavabo.

Estaba vacío, completamente vacío, la mitad de las cabinas tenían el cartel de "suelo mojado" porque el personal de limpieza estaban trabajando allí, las demás estaban abiertas. Salió de nuevo, algo más nervioso ahora, volvió a mirar el teléfono, pero no, Bucky todavía no había dicho nada.

Respiró con fuerza, estaban en un aeropuerto grande y podía haber pasado cualquier cosa, tal vez había ido a otro baño, tal vez se había sentido un poco mal y había ido a uno de los bares a pedir una infusión o había decidido dar una pequeña vuelta para pensar en solitario.

Pero también podía tratarse de otras cosas menos tranquilizadoras. Antes de irse aquel fin de semana de vacaciones, Bucky había estado pensando mucho en el Soldado de Invierno, tal vez eso le había dado que pensar, tal vez se había asustado al ver a alguien pensando que era alguien de Stark o del gobierno y había buscado refugio o...

Se detuvo en seco, la gente pasaba a su lado sin fijarse en él, seguramente porque nadie esperaba encontrarse a Steve Rogers, al capitán América, de vacaciones en Hawaii. Lo agradeció, empezaba a estar nervioso. Llamar a Bucky al móvil, le sirvió para no recibir respuesta y empezar a ponerse en situaciones peores, situaciones que no permitieran a su compañero contestar al teléfono. Así que no tenía muchas ganas de firmar autógrafos o de hacerse fotos.

\- Bucky, ¿donde estás?

De pronto la megafonía hizo la primera llamada para su vuelo, era el momento de embarcar, pero seguía solo, Bucky desaparecido y su teléfono móvil desconectado. Hasta para alguien tranquilo, seguro de si mismo y que había vivido varias veces un evento cercano al fin del mundo, aquel momento empezaba a ponérselo difícil.

"Atención Pasajeros del vuelo 5350 con destino New York, en breves momentos procederemos a abrir la puerta de embarque. Recuerden seguir las normas de seguridad, muchas gracias."

Finalmente, el avión se marchó de vuelta al continente sin Steve, mientras el capitán aterrorizado ya y sin poder había nadie a quien pudiera decirle lo ocurrido, sin que el tema llegara a Stark, comenzó a dar vueltas por el aeropuerto con la esperanza de dar con una pista que le llevará hasta Bucky en cualquier parte.

Tres horas más tarde, terminada de recorrer toda la terminal de arriba abajo y habiendo tenido la oportunidad de entrar en el centro control y vigilancia para revisar las cámaras de vídeo, Steve se encontraba exactamente igual que al principio, solo, sin sabe nada de Bucky y con el miedo creciente a que su compañero hubiera cometido alguna tontería o su cerebro hubiera sufrido un repentino cortocircuito, como tantas veces le había avisado Stark.

Se sintió agradecido porque su amigo no supiera de su marcha, así no los echaría de menos cuando no regresaran en el avión, pero al mismo tiempo, eso significaba que no podía pedir ayuda al millonario, ni usar su tecnología para ampliar su buscada en un tiempo corto.

Por el contrario y dado que tarde o temprano Tony les iba a buscar, sí que hizo una llamada a la única persona que les había encubierto en la torre de los Vengadores y que había superado la seguridad de la torre Stark.

\- ¿Peter?

\- Capitan. Que alegría oírle. Supongo que ya habrán embarcado usted y Bucky en el avión de vuelta. De momento el señor Stark no se ha percatado de nada, he dejado en loop las cámaras de...

\- Peter, gracias de verdad. Has sido de gran ayuda para nosotros. Pero todavía necesito que me asistas con una cosa más.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que me va a pedir que siga engañando al señor Stark?

\- No se trata de engañarle, necesito que me des un poco de tiempo más para volver, ha pasado algo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo capitán?

\- Es mejor que no sepas nada muchacho, eso te hará inocente y Stark no podrá culparte de nada. Solo dame unas horas más. Estoy seguro y espero que es todo lo que necesito.

\- Por supuesto capitán, cuente con ello. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle en lo que sea...

\- Ya nos has ayudado bastante dándonos estos dos días de libertad.

\- Me alegro. Soy un crío lo sé, pero se lo que es sentir algo por alguien y que nadie lo entienda.

En cualquier otro momento, Steve habría preguntado, se habría interesado por ayudar al muchacho, como miembro más joven e inexperto de los vengadores, estaba en manos de todos cuidar de él.

Pero ahora mismo no podía preocuparse por todo, no cuando Bucky seguía desaparecido, no cuando tenía en su estómago la desagradable sensación de que le había ocurrido algo terrible a su compañero.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más podía mantener su escapada al margen de Tony. Sabía que Peter era un pequeño genio de la tecnología, pero nadie podía superar a Stark. Así que, tenía muy claro que estaba en una carrera contrarreloj y que el tiempo de le echaba encima.

Obviamente, las horas se hicieron muy cortas y se pasaron demasiado rápido sin resultado positivo, sin pistas. Bucky se había esfumado como si hubiera sido un espejismo, como si nunca hubiera estado allí con él en realidad. Las cámaras no recogían su presencia después de entrar en el baño, nadie lo había visto entrar en ninguna tienda y la seguridad no lo había visto salir del aeropuerto. Tampoco había embarcado en un avión a ninguna parte. Simplemente ya no estaba allí y Steve comenzaba a sentirse desesperado.

¿Cuántas veces más tenía que perder a Bucky y recuperarlo, verlo diferente, saber que le habían hecho cosas horribles y comenzar de cero su relación con él para poder ser felices? ¿Qué había hecho de malo al destino para que los tratara así?

Tal vez era cosa de ese karma del que todos hablaban y resultaba que después de todo no estaban predestinados a estar juntos. Sonaba triste pero comenzaba a ser la mejor explicación para su mala suerte.

\- ¿Cuántas veces le hemos dicho que no puede rondar por aquí? Su presencia incomoda a los clientes  
\- ¿Cuántas veces le hemos dicho que no puede rondar por aquí? Su presencia incomoda a los clientes.

Steve se volvió hacia la voz que estaba llamando la atención de toda la gente de alrededor.

Pertenecía al dependiente de una de las boutiques de la terminal, una tienda de trajes masculinos que recordaba a Armani.

El trabajador, un chico que no superaba más de veinticinco años y no alcanzaba el metro ochenta de altura y mucho menos tenía una figura musculada, se estaba encarando con un tipo enorme, casi dos metros, fornido y rubio que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro bajo una boina de piel, chaqueta de cuero y ojos azules intensos, que ocultos bajo la gorra de veían amenazantes, pese a su silencio.

\- Busco información. – Dijo el otro hombre en un marcado acento ruso.

\- Búsquela en otra parte amigo. Sea lo que sea lo que busca no lo va a encontrar aquí.

El joven se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la tienda, pero el ruso le agarro del brazo y le detuvo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hace?

\- Busco a un hombre que entró en esta tienda.

\- Mucha gente entra en la tienda. – Dijo el chico forcejeando, pero no habría podido hacer nada contra un tipo enorme como ese. – Aunque pocos matones cono usted; suélteme.

\- He visto muchos insensatos como tu intentar mentirme.

El hombre con su fuerte y marcado acento ruso levantó el brazo dispuesto a golpear al dependiente y de no ser porque Steve paró el golpe con su brazo, así lo habría hecho.

\- Lamento tener que entrometerme donde no me llaman. – Dijo el capitán apartando el brazo del hombre para su sorpresa, sin apenas esfuerzo. – Pero algo me dice que este joven no sabe que es lo que está buscando usted.

\- Se lo digo cada vez que viene desde hace un par de semanas, capitán . – El chico se refugió detrás de Steve. – Le digo que no se donde está su amigo, que si vino aquí no lo recuerdo porque por esta tiendan pasan muchos hombres americanos, trajeados, elegantes con la descripción que me dio el primer día.

Steve tenía experiencia para diferenciar un hombre peligroso de un hombre agobiado por no saber que más hacer para dar con la solución a sus problemas... sobretodo porque le recordaba mucho a como se sentía él en ese mismo momento.

El enorme tipo ruso era el perfecto ejemplo del segundo tipo. Estaba tenso, nervioso, pero no tenía intención de hacer daño al muchacho de la tienda, solo quería asustarle para averiguar lo que sabía exactamente o si le estaba mintiendo.

\- Ha perdido a alguien, si no he entendido mal. – Dijo Steve y el ruso asintió en silencio. – Y lleva días buscándolo por el aeropuerto. – De nuevo asintió. - ¿Por qué está tan convencido de que este muchacho pueda ser la solución a su situación?

\- Solo, mi... amigo, me dijo que necesitaba comprarse un traje, que era importante para nuestra cena cuando bajaremos del avión en París.

\- Ah, Solo es su pareja y tenían una cita. - Añadió Steve atando cabos de la historia que estaba escuchando

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Y quien se supone que es usted exactamente?

\- No soy nadie más que una persona que lleva horas buscando a alguien a quien amo y creo que estamos en un situación muy similar. 

-No soy esa clase de hombre y mi relación con Solo no tiene nada de lo que está insinuando. ¿Y que clase de capitán es usted?

\- Es el Capitán América. – Se atrevió a decir el chico envalentonado. – Ha salvado al mundo muchas veces junto a los Vengadores.

El ruso no pareció impresionado por las palabras del muchacho pero Steve no le dio importancia. Sabía que alguien como él no mostraría sus pensamientos, casi se hizo gracia pensando que se parecía a Bucky cuando luchaba con el soldado de invierno en su interior.

\- Ven conmigo, si me permites tutearte. Soy Steve. 

El capitán alargó la mano y tras unos segundos el desconocido se la estrechó de vuelta.

\- Soy Illya.

\- Yo creo en tu historia,- Steve apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del desconocido para tranquilizarlo un poco más. - has perdido a alguien en este aeropuerto y nadie sabe darte la más mínima indicación, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Si su presencia o su nombre no habían afectado en lo más mínimo al que Steve estaba seguro que era algún tipo de espía ruso, sus últimas palabras lo habían dejado paralizado y más tenso todavía.

\- ¿A quien has pedido tu? – Le dijo se sopetón el ruso y extendió la mano. – Capitán.

\- Prefiero que me llames Steve, lo de capitán ha quedado ya un poco anticuado. Vamos creo que necesitamos un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

Caminaron juntos durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la zona de restaurantes, había un poco de todo pero finalmente se decidieron por una pizzeria que estaba casi vacía.

Pidieron un poco al azar, poco les importaba la comida porque ambos tenían otros problemas mucho más grandes en los que concentrarse.

Una vez sentados a la mesa y tras dar un par de bocados a su comida, Steve decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Ya que tu me has hablado sobre tu compañero desaparecido, te hablaré del mío. Bucky y yo habíamos decidido tomarnos un fin de semana para nosotros solos, demasiados problemas en casa. Era nuestra oportunidad para estar solos.

\- Conozco esa... oportunidad.

Los dos extraños se sonrieron en silencio. No hacia falta que ninguno dijera mucho para comprenderse.

\- Bucky ha sufrido mucho, pensé que unos días lejos de la vida normal le sentirían bien. Ya volvíamos, estábamos listos para coger el avión cuando dijo que necesitaba ir al baño. No he vuelto a verle desde hace horas.

\- Solo me dijo que necesitaba un momento para estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Eso siempre lo hace en una tienda de moda... es demasiado presumido y aunque lo niegue, adicto a los trajes. Habíamos discutido, siempre nos estamos peleando, somos muy diferentes, pero al final nos entendemos. 

Steve asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad, no hablaban de la misma situación pero se comprendían. Con las veces que había discutido ya con Bucky porque su compañero se sentía una amenaza y él se empeñaba en decirle que todo saldría bien.

Pasaron un buen rato buscando las similitudes entre sus situaciones, las desapariciones de sus compañeros y si podían tener algo en común que los hiciera a los dos blancos de la misma circunstancia y pronto se dieron cuenta que sus vidas no eran tan diferentes.

En ambos casos tanto ellos como sus compañeros tenían vidas poco comunes, unos eran espías los otros, aunque Bucky no quisiera creerlo, eran héroes. 

En ambos casos, aunque Illlya no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, mantenían relaciones sentimentales en secreto con el otro y por lo tanto tampoco podían pedir ayuda públicamente. También en ambos casos era fácil hacer desaparecer a uno de los dos porque no había mucha gente que lo fuera a buscar.

\- Empiezo a pensar que jamás los encontraremos si nos quedamos aquí. – Dijo Steve resignado. – Estamos en un aeropuerto internacional, eso quiere decir que si los han hecho desaparecer, ahora mismo pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Cuánto hace que no sabes nada de Solo?

\- Dos semanas.

\- ¿Llevas dos semana dando vueltas aquí dentro?

El ruso no contestó y desvió la mirada hasta el plato de comida ya casi frío que tenía delante. Tampoco Steve iba a revelar más información de la debida a un extraño que acababa de conocer, pero se dio cuenta que ese hombre era más reservado que muchas de las personas que había conocido.

\- No quiero saber si estabais aquí en una misión secreta o si se trataba de algo personal, sinceramente me da igual. Solo quiero entender lo que está pasando para encontrar a Bucky.

\- Entre Solo y yo, él es el de los planes, el tiene las ideas. – Illya suspiró y comenzó a darle vueltas con el dedo a los cubitos de hielo de su vaso de refresco. – Yo actúo, me lanzo, soy impulsivo, Solo dice que tengo que razonar más y por eso discutimos. El dijo que no pasaría nada, podíamos decirlo, vernos, a nadie le importaría. Yo le dije que venía de un mundo más complicado que el suyo, que no lo entenderían jamás. Y entonces desapareció. Estaba seguro que estaba aquí, ignorándome, es lo que hace cuando se enfada, pasa horas sin hablarme, sin contestar a mis mensajes. Jamás pensé que podían atraparlo y llevárselo, es fuerte, sabe defenderse.

\- Se parece a Bucky. Creo que por eso se los han llevado a los dos. Quien los tenga, busca un perfil.

Steve no podía regresar a la torre sin Bucky y Illya no tenía a donde ir, porque ya había agotado toda las oportunidades allí dentro, así que decidieron coger un avión y regrese al continente, se tomarían un par de días para buscar información sobre casos similares, desapariciones de hombres que cumplieran el perfil de sus compañeros, gente a la que no se fuera a buscar por algún motivo. Tal vez no eran los únicos desesperados.

Sin embargo, aunque el espía ruso lo tenía fácil para hacer y moverse por donde quisiera, Steve podía notar en la nuca el aliento de Stark, interrogándole por el paradero de Bucky.

Así que antes de coger al avión de vuelta, decidido volver a llamar a Peter, ver si podía conseguirle un poco más de tiempo y saber como estaban las cosas en casa.

Así que antes de coger al avión de vuelta, decidido volver a llamar a Peter, ver si podía conseguirle un poco más de tiempo y saber como estaban las cosas en casa  
El teléfono sonó y cuando pensaba que ya no iban a responderle al otro lado, escuchó la voz de Stark.

\- Es tu segunda llamada al chico hoy capitán y llevó tres días intentando dar contigo. Dime que eso no tiene nada que ver con haber encontrado la mochila de Peter tirada en la calle, junto con su móvil. Dime que sabes donde está y dime que Barnes está también contigo porque os habéis ido de excursión al museo de ciencias y se os ha hecho tarde.

\- Tony...

\- Espero que no vayas contarme ninguna historia, somos mayorcitos, tu más que yo, aunque no lo parezcas, se que te has marchado. Se que te has llevado Barnes contigo y de que has usado al chico para encubrirte. ¿Sabes que tiene dieciseis años a verdad? Así que asumo que le has pedido que haga algo. ¿Dónde le has enviado?

\- Le pedí que nos cubriera unas horas más, hasta nuestro regreso que hemos tenido que retrasar y quería evitar tener problemas contigo, pero no le he mandado ir a ninguna parte. Tendrá algún examen o su tía necesitará algo. No creo que toda la vida de Peter gire a tu alrededor.

Tony gruñó al otro lado del teléfono y en otra circunstancia le habría hecho gracia a Steve, si no tuviera otras preocupaciones en la cabeza.

\- Vuelve a New York, Steve. Si los de arriba se enteran de que Barnes ha desaparecido...

\- ¿Ya sabes que Bucky ha desparecido?

\- ¿Ha desparecido?

\- Eso acabas de decir, que Barnes ha desaparecido.

\- He dicho que había desaparecido, sí, contigo. Steve, se, aunque no entiendo, lo que sientes por Barnes. Se que tus intenciones eran buenas para marcharte, pero... Dime que ha pasado, aunque no te lo creas, te quiero ayudar, por lo menos a ti.

Steve dudó durante unos largos segundos. Después de lo que había pasado en Alemania, después de como Tony había intentando, desesperadamente matar a Bucky, no estaba seguro de si hacía lo correcto diciéndole lo que había pasado.

Pero miró a Illya, el pobre llevaba dos semanas dando vueltas por el aeropuerto, tenía el gesto ya demacrado por la falta de sueño, por no haber dormido en una cama decente, buscando sin respiro a una persona que nadie había visto, que más parecía un fantasma y de pronto vio su futuro reflejado en él. Sentía lástima por él y no quería convertirse en alguien así y sobretodo no podía perder mucho más tiempo por Bucky.

\- Te lo contaré todo cuando haya regresado. Iré con un nuevo amigo, nos encontramos en una situación similar.

\- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan misterioso cap? ¿Y de que situación me estás hablando?

\- Mientras tanto busca a Peter, es un adolescente, piensa lo que hacías tu a su edad y verás como lo encuentras.

\- No me gusta saber que me ocultas algo cap. ¿De que situación se trata?

\- Todo a mi alrededor es ahora mismo un misterio, Tony. Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva. Es complicado.

Steve guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se acomodó en la silla. Miró un momento a su alrededor, con la esperanza y el miedo, al mismo tiempo, de que alguien les observara, que alguien les estuviera espiando y eso supusiera una pista para saber quien y porqué se había llevado a Bucky esta vez o un enfrentamiento que no quería llevar a cabo en medio del aeropuerto.

De sentía muy mal por haber pensado que su compañero había sufrido algún tipo de ataque o que algo le había pasado de pronto por la cabeza para abandonar y salir corriendo.

Había perdido un tiempo precioso dudando, por no seguir a su propio instinto y saber que el Bucky de ahora no le dejaría tirado jamás. Habían pasado por demasiado juntos así que algo terrible tenía que ocurrir para que desapareciera así como así.

\- Dicen que yo soy un hombre silencioso y pensativo. – Le dijo su compañero de mesa ruso. – Pero eres más taciturno que yo. ¿Te han entrenado en mi país? Porque ocultas muy bien lo que piensas detrás de esa mirada.

\- No me ha entrenado nadie, mi vida es complicada. Solo pensaba que si alguien se ha llevado a nuestros compañeros y son capaces de hacer desparecer a un espía y a... Bucky sin dejar rastro y sin que se note, ¿A cuántas más se habrán llevado? ¿Cuánta más gente estará por ahí buscando a sus seres querido o pensando que les han abandonado?

\- Si buscamos más gente tal vez obtengamos las pistas que necesitamos.

\- Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Vienes conmigo a New York? Aquí no vas a poder mucho más.

\- Pareces un buen hombre de palabra capitán. Iré contigo.

El traqueteo del lugar donde estaba tumbado lo hizo despertar, aunque estaba tan atontado por lo que fuera que le habían inyectado para dejarlo fuera de combate que apenas podía moverse e incluso enfocar la mente y los ojos par saber donde estaba ...  
El traqueteo del lugar donde estaba tumbado lo hizo despertar, aunque estaba tan atontado por lo que fuera que le habían inyectado para dejarlo fuera de combate que apenas podía moverse e incluso enfocar la mente y los ojos par saber donde estaba era una ardua tarea.

Probó con lo básico. Sabía que era Solo, americano, que estaba pasando unos días libres con el maldito ruso que se había colado en su cama hacia ya tiempo. Siempre se había preguntado porque le había salvado la vida en el agua aquella vez. Muchos de sus problemas estarían solucionados si lo hubiera dejado morir.

Pero ya entonces se había sentido atraído por él y desde entonces no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, de su lado y de su cama.

Algo más consciente se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado y que lo estaban trasportando, a oscuras, en silencio excepto por el sonido de unos neumáticos sobre lo que sonaba como tierra.

De pronto su transporte se detuvo en seco. Alguien abrió las puertas de lo que parecía una furgoneta y el sol lo cegó.

\- ¿Cuántos has traído hoy? – Dijo una voz de hombre no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

\- Tres en total. Uno lo hemos pillado en New York, jovencito, que siempre nos faltan. Los otros dos los cogimos en Hawaii pero hemos esperado, sobretodo con este. No se dejaba convencer.

Hablaban de él, lo sabía, aunque no les había visto las caras y encima el sol en los ojos no le permitía hacerlo ahora.

\- Bajad a este, ponedlo con el otro, pero cuidado con los dos, si logran un arma, serán letales con vosotros.

\- Mucho mejor así. ¿Sabes cuanto pagaron por alguien como ellos? 

\- Nos vamos hacer millonarios con los excéntricos que quieran domarlos.

Solo escuchó con atención, daba igual el negocio que tuvieran pensado hacer con él o cualquiera de las otras personas a las que hubieran atrapado. No iba a permitir que lo hicieran.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo tenían atado a la camilla de manos y pies. Desde luego habían querido asegurarse que no fuera a ninguna parte.

Una vez fuera y cuando finalmente se hubo acostumbrado a la luz del fuerte sol de la mañana, se volvió a ambos lados.

Había dos camillas más, en las que había dos hombres, uno parecía un crío, dieciséis años como mucho, inconsciente y a este no lo había atado. Obviamente no sospechaban que pudiera ser peligroso, pero le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza porque tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente.

En la otra camilla, la derecha, había un hombre adulto, de una edad similar a la suya, atado también, con correas más fuertes incluso que las suyas aparentemente. Parecía un tipo normal, musculoso, del tipo militar, pero si algo llamó realmente la atención de Solo, fue su brazo izquierdo, metálico.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de pasar toda la tarde hablando con los posible futuros inversores del equipo, Jude se dejó caer en el sofá de su despacho, cerró un momento los ojos y respiró en el silencio del atardecer que entraba por la ventana. 

Necesitaba unas vacaciones y eso que solo llevaba un par de meses como el nuevo dueño de los Devils de Los Angeles. Pero no se había imagino nunca bastante lo agotador que podía llegar a ser gestionar un equipo de baloncesto. 

Podía dar gracias por lo menos que había encontrado una buena persona para estar a su lado cuando todo de había venido abajo y cuando su vida se había convertido en un continuo estrés. 

Noah había aparecido en su vida por casualidad, se habían conocido de la forma más improbable posible, en el robo con pistola de un supermercado. 

Se habían gustado y esa misma noche habían terminado en la cama. Jude no era así, no será de los que iba a la cama con el primero que se le ponía delante y tampoco se sentía desesperado para ello. 

Pero después de Zero, Noah parecía diferente. Zero le había dejado plantado peque tenía miedo al compromiso, le había pedido matrimonio y se había marchado dejando una simple nota en la mesa del salón. 

“No estoy preparado para un paso tan grande, Jude. Necesito un poco de tiempo.”

Y ese tiempo de había convertido en los meses que habían pasado sin que el maldito jugador de baloncesto le hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

Tal vez se lo merecía por ha e sido tan confiado, por haberse enamorado a la primera, pero el caso era que el hombre al que amaba le había roto el corazón. 

Noah era completamente distinto, escondía buena parte de su mismo, se mantenía distante, pero al mismo tiempo hacía continuos esfuerzos para conocerle y hacer pasos juntos. 

Algo más relajado, encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. Estaba siempre tan metido con el equipo que no tenía nunca tiempo para saber lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo. 

No presto mucha atención a las noticiss sobre la bolsa, sobre los nuevos cambios en la politics nacional y sobre lo cerca que estaban en llegar a una vía rápida para poner gente en marte. 

Sin embargo ver en la tele ion al capitán América era algo que sólo significaba dos cosas, una nueva invasión alienígena o unas elecciones en camino. Pero esa vez no se trataba de ninguna de las dos. 

La entrevista tenía como titulo: 

“Desaparecidos, secuestrados y vendidos.”

Le entrevistaba un hombre joven, uno de los nuevos periodistas que ha a salid en los últimos años. 

\- Bienvenido capitán y gracias por aceptar esta entrevista.

\- Sinceramente desearía no tener que hacerla, pero es necesario que hablemos de esto. 

\- Tiene razón capitán. 

\- Llámame Steve por favor, quiero que quede claro, que soy alguien normal alguien como tú, como cualquiera de los espectadores y sobretodo si igual a los que han perdido alguien en los últimos meses, en circunstancias extrañas.

\- Antes de hacerte ninguna pregunta más, Steve. ¿Qué es lo que les dirás a los que han sufrido desaparición de un ser querido, un hombre principalmente en estas circunstancias digamos, extrañas? 

\- Yo les digo que no están solos. Que no piensen que sus seres queridos, sus familiares, sus parejas incluso se han ido sin más, que no les han dejado de querer y que deben mantener la esperanza de encontrarlos. 

\- Ya te he preguntado antes y me has dado tu consentimiento, me gustaría que contaras a quienes nos están viendo cual ha sido tu caso, como te has visto involucrado en esto. 

\- Eso es fácil, Gary. Doloroso pero fácil de contar y espero que quienes se llevaron a mi mejor amigo, a mi compañero, al hombre al que amo, estén viendo esto y sepan que van a pagar. Bucky Barnes estaba pasando un fin de semana conmigo, volvíamos de unas pequeñas vacaciones y en el aeropuerto desapareció. Primero pensé, ya que la mayor parte del público conoce los antecedentes de Bucky, que había sufrido una recaída, que había salido corriendo. Pero cuando me di cuenta que no había pistas sobre su paradero, nada en las cámaras, nada en la seguridad, empecé a pensar que alguien como él no había podido pasar desapercibido. 

\- Y entonces encontró a otro hombre en su situación.

\- Asi es Gary. No diré su nombre porque prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato debido a su profesión. Pero alguien importante para él desapareció del mismo modo. Pero lo peor no es eso. 

\- ¿Qué hay peor que perder al ser amado de una forma tan abrupta? 

\- Qué uno de los desaparecidos en esas mismas fechas ha sido un muchacho que tanto Tony Stark como yo apreciamos mucho. 

\- Cuando dices muchacho… 

\- Digo que no ha terminado todavía el instituto. 

\- Dios santo Steve. No lo sabía.

\- Ahí reside el problema. Esta gente, quien quiera que sea y cualquiera que sea el motivo por el que hacen esto, hacen desparecer a sus víctimas de una forma que parece intencionada por parte de la víctima, parece que es el motivo perfecto para que salga corriendo. 

\- Para que los que se queden atrás no sospechen y culpen a la víctima por abandonarlos. 

\- Exactamente Gary. Así que imagina cuanta pobre gente ha caído en as garras de estos malnacido y encima han sido vistos como los malos de la película en lugar de las víctimas que son. 

Jude había dejado de respirar a las dos frases de comenzar la entrevista. Casi de inmediato, algo hizo click en su cabeza y ni siquiera el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. 

\- Lionel me ha dicho que estabas aquí. – Dijo Noah al entrar en el despacho y se sentó en el sofá. – Creo que ja tomado el papel de hermana contigo porque me mira mal, creo que no le gusto solo porque estamos juntos. – Jude no le estaba escuchando, la mirada fija puesta en la televisión y una mano sobre el pecho para evitar que el corazón explotara. – Jude, hey ¿Qué te pasa? Te has puesto pálido de repente.

\- Creo que… dios, voy a vomitar. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre me estás asustando? 

\- Creo que Zero no me dejó. Creo que… creo que se lo llevaron. 

Cuando Steve había aceptado convertirse en el capitán América, nunca habría pensado que pasaría el día a día leyendo los mensajes que gente de todo el mundo le mandaba para hablarle sobre un ser querido desaparecido.

Desde que había regresado al continente, junto a Illya, los dos habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, los dos tenía el mismo propósito y aunque eran personas muy diferentes con modos de hacer las cosas muy distintas, los dos habían visto desaparecer a una persona importante y sabían que no se habían marchado. 

Tony de unió de inmediato a la búsqueda al darse cuenta que Peter no se había ido con su tía, no estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y que no se había ido al centro comercial con los amigos. Había logrado convencer a Mae de que su sobrino pasaba buena parte de tiempo con él y en la escuela les había dicho que estaba estudiando de forma individual con él. 

Pero él sabía, igual que Steve, que después de dos días sin que ninguno de sus sistemas, cámaras y radares hubieran encontrado a Peter, empezaba a ser más que probable que alguien se lo hubiera llevado igual que se habían llevado a Bucky y al compañero del espía ruso. 

Así, en cuestión de dos días, los vengadores habían esto sus esfuerzos, sus ordenadores y sus redes sociales a disposición de quien quisiera decir que un ser querido había sufrido una misteriosa y repetina desaparición. 

Pronto llegaron las primeras historias, comenzando por la de una de las personalidades del deporte del momento, por su juventud y por su valentía para reconocer ser gay. 

Jude Kincade les escribió un enorme texto dirigido a Steve, contándole como creía que su novio me había dejado por miedo al matrimonio, con una nota bastante escueta. 

“Me enfadé tanto y pensé solo que me había dejado riesco después de todo lo que había hecho por él, por nosotros. La nota decía que tenía que pensar hablar conmigo. No volví a saber de él. 

Yo solo pensé que me había dejado tirado, por mucho que eso no fuera propio de Zero. No pensé en realidad, si lo hubiera hecho… de esto hace ya seis meses en los que no sabido nada de él. Nadie ha sabido nada y me da miedo, me aterra la idea de pensar que en realidad alguien le haya hecho algo, alguien se lo llevara para… Dime tu por favor, capitán Rogers, dime por qué y quien se lo ha llevado y dime que es lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte.”

Habja otros mensajes de gente que contaba como su marido o su esposa los había abandonado y en la mayoría de los casos se veía claramente que se trataba de eso, un abandono del hogar. 

Fue fácil ir descartando las historias que debían investigar, de las en realidad solo eran historias de parejas que habían terminado mal. 

A la semana, disponían de al menos veinte casos bastante probables de haber pasado por mismo que Bucky, Sólo y probablemente Zero. Estaba la nota de uno de los tipos más extravagantes que vivía en New York y que parecía hacer la competencia a Strange como gran brujo. 

Magnus Bane buscaba a su amante, como decía él. 

“Por su juventud y por tentó, por nuestra diferencia de edad, he pensando desde que Alec se marchó de mi apartamento el otro día que se había arrepentido de comenzar a verse conmigo. Me oculta de su familia, no por que se avergüence, pero es muy complicado. Por eso pensé que simplemente no sabía como decírmelo. Se que no tengo pruebas para asegurar que alguien de ha llevado a Alexander, pero le buscado con todos los hechizos que conozco y he descubierto que parece haber desparecido de la faz de la tierra. Le aseguro, capitán que su estuviera cerca y cuando digo cerca quiero decir en un punto del mundo ajeno a magia que lo retenga, ya lo habría encontrado.”

\- ¿Tenemos que creer las palabras de este tipo? – Pregunto Tony con tono de pocos amigos después de varias noches sin apenas poder dormir. – Habla como si acabará de salir de una cómic con ¿magia para encontrar a su novio? 

\- Alguien como, como yo deberíamos aceptar que todo es posible. Conocemos a un dios nórdico.

\- Thor es diferente y lo sabes. Además no es un dios, cap. 

\- Pero un extraterrestre cuanto menos si. 

\- Veo que estáis buscando a mi hermano. 

La aparición de alguien que creían se encontraba en la otra punta del universo bajo la supervisión de su hermano, más conocido como dios del trueno para los humanos, les cogió por sorpresa a los dos. 

Se volvieron ante la aparición de Loki esperando uno de sus trucos, un ataque por sorpresa o una de sus argucias para conseguir su propósito. Sin embargo lo que se encontraron fue un hombre normal, con su traje oscuro de siempre, bien peinado, elegante, pero con una mirada que no habían visto hasta el momento y que trataba de ocultar una falsa tranquilidad. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

\- Se que no soy bienvenido, se que no me queréis aquí y personalmente preferiría no estar en este mundo primitivo. 

\- Si has venido a insultarnos, puedes volver por donde has venido, – Tony dio un paso adelante, pese a los turcos y las ilusiones que ese tipo pudiera crear, había aprendido a no tenerle miedo. – que algo me dice que tu hermano no estará muy contento de saber que estás, aquí, por tu cuenta. 

\- Si estoy aquí es precisamente por mi hermano.

Steve y Tony se miraron. No sabían que Loki se preocupara de improviso tanto por su hermano. Los habían visto siempre peleando, siempre enfrentados, Loki intentando consiste el mundo, Thor llevándoselo esposado. Ambos imaginaban que Loki esteros encantado de perder de vista a su hermano y sin embargo allí estaba allí. 

\- ¿Podrías ser un poco más concreto con tus palabras? 

\- Pensaba, esperaba por lo menos, que vosotros pudierais darme alguna respuesta a mi. Thor vino a la Tierra hace… hace unos tres, tal vez cuatro meses vuestros. Dijo que quería veros. Estaba muy raro la verdad. Se despertó de golpe y me asustó. Decía estar preocupado por ciertas cosas que había visto en sueños. No me dijo mucho antes de marchar a la mañana siguiente. 

Steve no era de los que Le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas y menos cuando se trataba de la vida personal de la gente. Se preocupaba por sus amigos, que consideraba su propia familia. 

Tampoco era de los que preguntaba si la gente no quería contarle, le gustaba ser reservado y que el resto fuera igual. 

Pero escuchando las palabras de Loki una imagen de dibujó en su mente e imaginó que Toni estaba pensando lo mismo. 

\- ¿Thor y tu dormís juntos? 

Se alegró de que fuera Toni el que lo decís en voz alta y no tener que hacerlo él, aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, habían sido crecidos como tal y para alguien criado en los años veinte, ciertas cosas sobrepasaban la lógica que podía aceptar. 

\- No he venido aquí para ser juzgado. Necesito saber si sabéis algo de mi hermano.

\- Sinceramente hace bastante que no hemos tenido noticias de Thor. Creíamos que estaba en Valhalla con vosotros.

Loki bufó pero se quedó en silencio y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía detrás. Se veía que no sabía que hacer, que había sido un gran esfuerzo para él ir allí pedirles ayuda y ahora que las últimas personas que creía que podían decirle donde estaba su hermano desconocían si paradero, ya no sabía que hacer. 

\- Pondré en marcha todos los satélites y todls recursos de que dispongo para encontrarle. – Dijo Toni por fin. – Después de todo, Thor no es un tipo discreto, si está aquí en la Tierra, no será difícil encontrarlo. 

\- Siempre y cuando no esté… desaparecido él también. 

\- Cap… 

\- No, déjale hablar. ¿Qué es eso de los desparecidos? 

Steve hizo un rápido resumen de su situación y la de tanta gente que buscaban a sus seres queridos. 

La respuesta de Loki fue un asentimiento de cabeza y un murmullo en el que parecía estar razonando consigo mismo. 

\- ¿Cómo han podido capturar a alguien como mi hermano? Para los humanos nosotros somos dioses, mucho más poderosos y capaces. 

\- Menos mal que tenemos al humilde de la familia trabajando con nosotros. – Bromeó Stark para intentar quitar un poco de hierro a una pregunta que pese a toda parafernalia era complemente lícita. – Se lo preguntaremos cuando demos con el. 

\- Prometiste ayudar a encontrar a Solo Capitán. – Dijo la profunda voz de Ilya cuando el ruso entró en la habitación. – En lugsr de eso estamos aquí, viendo videos y leyendo cartas. 

\- Lo se, amigo mío. Pero necesitamos un nexo en común, algo que nos ayude a encontrar un nexo de unión entre todos los desaparecidos, de lo contrario podríamos estar buscando eternamente. 

\- Con mis métodos, puedo preguntar y me contestarán. 

\- Ese es el problema, tus métodos no son los métodos de los Vengadores. – Le aclaró Stark. 

\- ¿Cuáles son sus métodos? ¿Y quién es el tipo que habla tan raro? 

Loki aceptó en ese momento que hablaba demasiado y eso le metía en problemas en casa de los Vengadores. 

Ilya reaccionó mal a su puntualización, caminó hasta él en dos largas zancadas y lo agarró de las solapas de su traje, lo levantó del suelo y lo estampó contra la pared. 

\- No hablo raro, soy ruso. Tu hablas mucho. No me gustan habladores.

\- Bueno, bueno. Estamos muy nerviosos. – Steve logró separar al espía ruso de Loki. – Se ha hecho tarde ya, durmamos y pensamos que podemos hacer ahora que sabemos que tanta gente ha sido secuestrada. 

Por fortuna, todos aceptaron, pero Tony se quedó un momento atrás. 

\- Como lo haces para sonar siempre tan seguro de ti mismo. 

\- Porque lo estoy Tony. 

\- Vamos, conmigo no tienes que mentir ni pretender. Estás desesperado por Barnes, más incluso de lo que yo lo estoy por Peter. – Tras dudar unos segundos, Steve asintió y se dejó caer en una silla. 

\- ¿Cuántas veces puedes llegar a perder a la persona que quieres? Pero sabes Tony, lo que más me preocupa es cuantas veces puedes tener la suerte de recuperar. 

*

Bucky sabía perfectamente lo que era una celda y aquello era demasiado como, amplil y luminoso como para serlo. 

Desde su habitación, podía escuchar las voces de otros prisioneros, voces más jóvenes más maduras, pero todos hombres, al menos eso lo tenían en común. A la derecha había un tipo bastante alto por la, sombra que había visto, se lo imaginaba como un jugador de baloncesto. Y a la izquierda había un americano de voz grave y que hablaba con sus carceleros cuando pasaban gran seguridad. 

No muy lejos había distinguido la voz de un guerrero joven que había luchado hasta el último segundo para evitar ser encarcelado y cerca también un adolescente que le era familiar, pero no estaba seguro de que. 

Poco recordaba sobre cómo había llegado allí, quien era el culpable o por qué. Recordaba haber entrado al baño del aeropuerto y recordaba que están limpiándolo, pero la chica muy atenta y educada, le había dejado entrar. 

Después de eso, había despertado amarrado a una camilla en el interior de una furgoneta y finalmente allí. Nadie había hablado con él, no había visto a ninguno de sus captores y tampoco había logrado saber si habían cogido también a Steve, si le había ocurrido algo o si sólo estaban interesados en él. 

Se sentó en el suelo de su celda y apoyo la cabeza en la pared. Empezaba a pensar que ese era su destino final, acabar encerrado y en manos de gente extraña. 

El repentino y contundente sonido de unas puertas metálicas abriéndose hicieron que todos los prisioneros guardaran silencio, a la espera de lo que fuera a ocurrir. Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban, voces masculina y graves que hablaban entre ellos y por lo que Bucky pudo reconocer se fueron deteniendo delante de las diferentes celdas. 

Uno de los tipos se paró frente a la suya y una sombra cubrió la poca luz que entraba.

\- Bienvenidos. – Dijo una única voz en medio de todo aquello. – Habéis sido elegidos entre buena parte de los candidatos de este mundo para formar parte de nuestra cartera de anfitriones. A partir de ahora se os enseñará a llevar en alto el nombre de nuestro selecto club. En unas semanas habréis comprendido lo que esperamos de vosotros, por qué vuestra presencia aquí es fundamental y como podéis hacernos sentir orgulloso delante de nuestros más cuidados clientes de todo el mundo. Sentiros libres de hacer todas las preguntas que queráis cuando se os ofrezca la oportunidad y espero que podáis disfrutar de una experiencia que si n duda será única para vosotros. 

\- Eh, amigo. He leído tu expediente. – Dijo el hombre que estaba delante de la celda de Bucky. – Así que espero que no me la intentes jugar, no intentes hacerte el héroe y cuidado con traer de vuelta al Soldadito fresco. Tengo via libre para castigar te como crea conveniente y tengo bastante experiencia con chicos complicados como tu. Así que vamos a ser amigos ¿si? 

\- Vas a pagar por esto, te lo aseguro. He pasado por cosas peores. 

\- Lo se, ya te he dicho que lo he oído todo sobre ti, sargento Barnes. ¿De donde crees que hemos aprendido nosotros a educar a los muchachos que contratamos? 

Contratar no era la palabra adecuada, tampoco esa forma de cariñosa de hablar de prisioneros inocentes. Todas las palabras que había usado el hombre le daban ganas de vomitar, aunque peor fue todavía escucharlo reír mientras se marchaba.   
Ahora mismo se sentía capaz de matarlo y estaba seguro que no tendría remordimientos, mucho menos si Steve no estaba allí para detenerle. 

Sin embargo, también sabía después del tiempo que llevaba trabajando alado de Steve que no podía dejarse llevar por su primer impulso, tal vez podría hacerlo si estuviera allí solo y no dependiera la vida de nadie más de sus acciones. Pero al menos ya reconocía la voz de cuatro personas más y no quería ponerlos en peligro haciendo alguna imprudencia. 

Pensando lo que haría Steve, aceptó que necesitaba tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma, idear un plan y encontrar el momento para actuar. De lo que estaba convencido era que no le llevaría mucho tiempo. 

*

Steve bebió un quintó café de la noche y miró a través de la ventana. Desde lo alto de la torre Stark se veía toda la ciudad New York y a esas horas de la madrugada tano sólo había unas cuantas luces encendidas. 

New York nunca dormía y como neoyorquino de nacimiento, Steve había aprendido a no dormir demasiado, lo que Sam interpretaba como que no pegaba ojo. Su amigo era sincero con él, totalmente sincero, así demasiado y en las últimas semanas le había dicho que no podía seguir así. 

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Cap. 

\- No voy a perder la esperanza en encontrar a Bucky. 

\- No digo que la pierdas, pero no puedes seguir así. No sin dormir, apenas comiendo in bocadillo al día porque tienes que investigar y sin hablar con nadie. Cada vez te estás pareciendo más a nuestro compañero de piso ruso. Sólo que él era así ya cuando llegó. Tu por el contrario has dejado de ser tu mismo. 

\- Ser yo mismo hizo que algo horrible le sucediera a Bucky en ese aeropuerto. Puse demasiada confianza en poder controlar la situación y ahora Bucky lleva dos meses desaparecido y nadie ha pedido rescate. Ni por él ni por ninguno de los desaparecidos. 

\- ¿Estás seguro que… 

\- Bucky no ha querido desparecer, no se ha marchado por si mismo. Se lo han llevado por algún motivo y solo espero que no se trate de los restos de Hydra. 

Steve volvio a concentrarse en la ventana. Ya había pensado en ello, había tenido sus dudas y hasta había temido que realmente Bucky de hubiera asustado o los recuerdos del soldado de invierno hubieran regresado. Pero confiaba tanto en su compañero, habían hablado tanto sobre ello, que no podía estar más seguro. 

El problema venía al pensar que lo habis intentado todo, Tony lo había intentado todo con la tecnología con la que contaba y no había conseguido encontré la más mínima pista y todos sabían que contra más tiempo pasara más imposible sería. 

\- Yo seguiré hablando con mis contactos en el ejército por si alguien ve escucha algo. 

\- Gracias Sam. 

\- No me las des, todos estamos haciendo lo posible para no perder la esperanza. 

\- Lo se. 

El móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón de Steve. No esperaba llamadas a esas horas, así que cogió el teléfono con reticencia. 

Reconoció automáticamente el nombre en la pantalla y contestó. 

\- Oliver, ¿has visto que hora es? ¿Va todo bien? 

\- Depende lo que entiendas como bien. 

Cudndo le habían presentado a Oliver, le habían dicho que era un genio de la informática, solo que para alguien como Steve que acababa de aprender a manejar un ordenador, cualquiera era un genio. 

Sin embargo, el informático pronto había demostrado saber entrar en la deep web, descubrir accesos imposibles y en varias ocasiones, les había puesto en la dirección de lo que parecía ser una pista. Lástima que aquella gente quienes fueran, fuesen mucho más rápidos. 

\- Oliver, son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué ocurre? 

\- Se que hace algún tiempo que no te he dicho nada, pero necesitas seguir una idea, sin que tu ni nadie me dijera que es peligroso. Se me ocurrió pensar que esto ers cosa de gente rica, gente con gustos de todo tipo y fuera de lo común y que no podían saciarlas. 

\- Oliver, me estás dando miedo. ¿Qué has hecho y qué has averiguado? 

\- Me cree en una falsa identidad de uno de esos nuevos ricos que no tienen bastante con lo que tienen. Me moví por las redes y al principio no pasó nada. Pero ayer me llegó un vídeo de publicidad. No lo tomé en cuenta en un primer momento, no es la primera vez que tengo acceso a páginas de contactos y citas pagadas con tipos… 

\- No necesito más detalles sobre tu vida privada. ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto para llamarme a estas horas? 

\- Te he pasado el link para que lo veas tu mismo. Esto es muy serio y retorcido, capitán. Quería encontrar a Connor y los demás, pero no así, no aquí. 

Oliver había aceptado trabajar con ellos no solo por ayudar a todos los que buscaban a sus seres queridos, sino porque él había sido uno de los primeros en pedirle ayuda después de haber escuchado su historia. 

\- Connor jamás me habría dejado así, le conozco bien, ha visto morir a mucha gente. Es abogado y tiene enemigos, pero no pensé que alguien podría querer lastimar le de esa forma…. O lo que sea que Le hayan hecho. 

Casi desde el inicio, Oliver demostró ser justo lo que le falta a Steve, alguien que pudiera internarse en la Red y buscar en los lugares más oscuros. 

Eran un buen chico, Steve lo había visto en sus ojos desde el momento en que lo había conocido y sabía que Le estaba pidiendo indagar en lugares sórdidos y terribles que le marcarían para siempre. Pero si como él Oliver tenía un motivo tan fuerte como el suyo para estar en medio de todo aquello, entonces sería capaz de soportarlo. 

Oliver se despidió pidiendo que le llamara cuando hubiera visto el vídeo o cuando se sintiera preparado. Sólo con eso, Steve sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a encontrar en ese vídeo. 

Se puso todo lo cómodo que pudo y puso en marcha el vídeo. 

En un principio, no era precisamente lo que esperaba. Era un vídeo promocional de una empresa dedicada a cumplir las necesidades personales de sus clientes, necesidades que iban desde un fin de semana en compañía, relaciones más largas o veladas concretas como acompañantes u otras cosas. 

Hasta ahí, parecía un sitio de encuentros, una de esas páginas donde, en este caso hombres ofrecían sus oservicios sexuales por un buen precio. 

El problema llegaba cuando entre los rostros de los supuestos trabajadores de la empresa empezó a ver caras conocidas. Recordaba al joven que buscaba el supuesto brujo de New York y al jugador de baloncesto de los Devils. 

Ambos se mostraban insinuantes, sensuales, ligeros de ropa y presentándose en situaciones que parecían salidas de libros erótico de los años ochenta. 

Zero, el jugador de baloncesto, aparecía entre caballos, en medio de una playa y por lo tanto con un minúsculo bañador negro. 

Por su parte, Alec el joven compañero del brujo de New York, aparecía como un aprendiz de gladiador en la arena. 

Pasaron más rostros, muchos de los cuales no conocía e incluso vio lo que había descompuesto a Oliver. Sólo había visto unas cuantas fotos de Connor pero lo reconoció vestido de un tímido profesor universitario que quería dar clases particulares a quien se interesara por él. 

Oliver le había dicho que su novio era un tipo serio, normal, preocupado por ayudar a los desfavorecidos y que luchaba por lo que creía cierto. Desde luego ese joven capaz de vender su cuerpo no parecía tener nada que ver. 

Justo cuando iba a terminar el vídeo, apareció uno más de los trabajadores de la empresa y Steve se quedó sin aliento. 

Bucky, exactamente Bucky estaba ahí, mirando a la cámara, con el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando lo había perdido de vista, solo que tenía el pelo más largo. Vestida de soldado, sin nacionalidad concreta y un falso fusil entre las manos. 

Lo peor llegó cuando habló. 

\- Puedo ser tu soldado amante si me elijes está noche. Te protegeré entre mis brazos y te haré recordar nuestra historia por siempre. 

\- Vaya, la gente hace bromas de todas las desgracias. 

Steve de volvió al escuchar la voz de Tony. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque su amigo no hubiera visto jamás aquel vídeo. 

\- Tony, ese vídeo es real. 

\- ¿Cómo que es real? Es una parodia de YouTube ¿no? – Steve negó con la cabeza. No tenía forma de decir lo se estaba viendo, con palabras. 

\- Me lo ha mandado Oliver. Es un video promocional de una empresa de… escorts o peor, la verdad es que no se cuales son sus límites y me da miedo pensarlo. 

\- Dios mio… 

\- Lo han vuelto a hacer Tony, le han vuelto a lavar el cerebro. ¿Cuántas veces crees que se puede salir de algo así? 

\- Supongo que lo averiguarás cuando lo recuperes. 

Tony parecía divertirse mucho con esa situación, después de todo seguía odiando a Bucky, pero para Steve aquello le daba la sensación de haber vuelto atrás en el tiempo, de que los pasos que había logrado dar adelante con Bucky nunca habían existido y que en cierta forma, estaban malditos a repetir siempre el mismo infierno.

El video lo cerraba Peter, travestido de adolescente japonesa que saludsna también japonés instando a los clientes a probar cosas más internacionales. 

\- Voy a matar a todos esos desgraciados.

\- Tenemos que llamar la atención de esa gente sin que sepan quienes somos. ¿Crees que podrías idear una forma de conseguirlo Tony? 

\- Por supuesto. ¿He dicho ya que los voy a matar?


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella gente lo llamaba una nueva forma de educación, para Peter aquel era un infierno, para Bucky recuerdos casi olvidados, para Solo, un enemigo que había dado con él y se estaba vengando, para Zero, unos desgraciados que le odiaban por ser libre y haber sido feliz con Jude y para Connor… en dos años llevaba muchos muertos a la espalda como para no pensar que alguien se lo estaba pasando bien a su costa ahora. Todos tenían una forma distinta de verlo, pero siempre representaba lo mismo, el momento más terrible jamás vivido.

Bucky había despertado en las instalaciones creyendo que se trataba de una mala pesadilla. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas, a despertarse sudando, a veces gritando, a recordar su paso por Hydra a ver la expresión de Stark cuando había estado a punto de acabar con él para vengar a su familia.

Pero tras los primeros instantes se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando porque Steve no aparecía por ninguna parte. Era su ritual; venían las pesadillas, despertaba aterrorizado pensando que el pasado regresaba a por él y Steve estaba ahí, a su lado, en la cama, abrazándolo, siempre despierto, dispuesto a reconfortarle, a demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que el pasado, era precisamente eso, pasado.

No, Steve no apareció, ni él ni nadie y no solo en los primeros momentos, si no lo que a simple vista fueron horas, hasta que sin nadie decirle nada, un plato de comida y una botella de agua aparecieron por la abertura de su puerta y hasta varias horas más tarde no aparecieron dos hombres, diciendo que era hora de conocer a sus nuevos jefes.

Parecía increíble la estructura de aquel sitio, había capitanes, jefes de grupo y todos hablaban de una mujer que estaba por encima de todos. Aquello era un ejército de hormigas obreras que trabajaban para su reina, a la que todavía tardaron unos días en conocerla.

Durante sus primeras jornadas, pasando de sus celdas a un pequeño patio interno, Bucky pudo ir conociendo un poco a sus compañeros prisioneros. Reconoció sin problemas al muchacho, a Peter, aunque solo se habían visto en su enfrentamiento en Alemania, no tenía nada en contra de él y además, era un crío, secuestrado, metido en aquella carcel, asustado, por muchos superpoderes que tuviera. En el fondo seguía siendo un adolescente. 

El crío se pasaba todo el tiempo que podía cerca de otros internos, no quería dejarse notar y parecía que en los pocos días que habían pasado, había hecho cierta amistad con el chico neoyorkino con tatuajes y ese otro tipo, Connor, había oído que se llamaba, abogado le había oído decir.

Apenas les daban tiempo libre, los días estaba perfectamente organizados. Despertarse siempre de madrugada, desayunar en su celda, ejercicio diario, nada que Bucky no pudiera soportar sin problemas. Otros no lo llevaban tan bien, sobretodo vio apurado al joven abogado, Connor, silencioso, pero cubierto en sudor. Parecía siempre concentrado y con expresión molesta, la que tendría alguien que no quería ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos. Luego llegaba la comida, más ejercicio por la tarde y a dormir pronto.

El chico de los tatuajes que hasta el segundo día Bucky no supo que se llamaba Alec, tenía un extraño acento que no reconoció, pero no estaban en un club social. Poco a poco quería conocerlos a todos, quería saber porque los habían escogido a todos ellos, porque ellos en concreto, que los unía y como podía beneficiar eso a su forma de escapar.

Sabía que ese día a día fijo, ese control y ese sistema militar, era la mejor forma de aplacar cualquier idea que tuvieran de escapar, que poco a poco se sintieran como robots y evitar revueltas. Ya lo habían hecho con él, ya le habían hecho unos cuantos lavados de cerebro, Sabía que muchos de los que estaban allí, no podrían soportarlo y sucumbirían.

Tras los primeros días allí encerrados, todos habían perdido la noción del tiempo por completo, aquella gente era muy buena y eficaz en su trabajo. 

Veía la luz del día cada muchas horas, que podían llegar a ser cada dos días fácilmente, en lo que Bucky había identificado como los sótanos de un gran espacio, tal vez una fábrica abandonada y cuando lograban ver la luz del sol, cuando les permitían estar en el enorme patio, con fuentes ahora apagadas y cubierto de flores y pequeños faroles que servirían en las fiestas, de las que había oído hablar a sus carceleros. Además, siempre estaban vigilados por enormes tipos armados que nunca sonreían y que les duplicaban, como mínimo siempre en número.

Eran al menos veinticinco internos, eufemismo con el que los carceleros llamaban a los prisioneros secuestrados por todo el mundo, aunque el número iba variando según las exigencias del momento, que Bucky no había conseguido comprender todavía.

\- Supongo que vuestros primeros días con nosotros, serán los más duros para algunos de vosotros, porque no todo el mundo deja atrás su vida anterior tan fácilmente como otros. – Les había dicho el que parecía ser el jefe de sus carceleros la primera noche en la que les habían permitido cenar juntos en un gran y lujoso salón. – Por eso, hemos creado un completo programa de adaptación, que os ayudará, por un lado, a conoceros entre vosotros porque a veces tendréis tareas en conjunto, a conocernos a nosotros y que sepáis porque os hemos escogido a vosotros en concreto y sobretodo a vosotros mismos para que podáis comenzar a revelar todo vuestro potencial.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, incluso el americano serio y con aspecto de espía buscó la mirada de los dos, incrédulo. Ninguno de ellos se podía creer como alguien pidiera aceptar esas palabras y creerlas.

Aquella primera noche, Zero, un tipo que por su altura, su forma física y porque Bucky creía haberlo visto en la televisión, era probablemente un jugador de baloncesto de la NBA, fue quien se puso en pie y se reveló para protestar.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué es lo que queréis de nosotros? Nos habéis secuestrado, nos habéis llevado sólo dios sabe dónde y pretendéis que trabajemos para vosotros. Debéis ester muy mal de la cabeza para pensar que vamos a ceder a esta locura sin…

No fue un golpe lo que le hizo guardar silencio, sino una pequeña, diminuta descarga eléctrica de los voltios suficientes para hacer caer al suelo a un hombre adulto del tamaño del deportista.

\- Seremos buenos y benevolentes con quienes deseen seguir las reglas, aceptarlas y ser los buenos empleados que nosotros esperamos. Pero no voy a aceptar desacatos como lo que acabo de ver, insultos y difamaciones sobre cómo habéis llegado aquí y el tipo de trato recibido.

Zero se retorció en el suelo, todo su cuerpo dolía, hasta sentía dolor en los huesos y en cada uno de sus músculos, sintió que le faltaba la respiración y creyó que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Creyó morir, pero se dio cuenta que aquello no era más que el primer día, su primer intento por mantenerse firme frente a quienes tenían las armas y el poder allí. En ese momento fue consciente de que estaba metido en un problema verdaderamente serio y que dependía de él y los demás salir.

A pesar de sentirse así, oía de lejos las palabras de su captor, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que decía, aunque tampoco podría haber dicho nada al respecto. miró a Bucky, sabía quien era el famoso soldado de invierno y había oído decir que ahora era el hombre de confianza del Capitán América

Así que buscó su atención y mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, algo que nadie más viera para evitar meterse en más problemas y que su compañero de situación entendiera. Lo vio mirarle y asentir con ligero movimiento también por su parte, le había entendido los dos querían salir de allí, aunque probablemente, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

Además, una cosa era despertarse en una furgoneta oscura, saberse secuestrado y luego encontrarse en una celda, pensando que estaba en manos de algún loco y otra muy diferente recibir descargas eléctricas y ser torturado. 

Aquello iba más en serio de lo que creía, estaba en manos de unos pirados capaces de cualquier cosa.

\- Llevadle a su estancia y dejadle descansar hasta mañana. – La mujer que habló de repente, no debía superar mucho más de treinta y cinco años, vestía como si estuviera en un safari y ellos fueran las bestias que iban a exhibir a los turistas. Tenía una bonita figura, aunque sus rasgos eran más fuertes que los de muchas mujeres. Mostraban autoridad y carecían de la más mínima empatía, ya que los miraba a todos sin importarle nada de ellos. – Pero antes de que todos comáis y algunos os vayáis a descansar ya, - Continuó diciendo la mujer mirando directamente al rebelde. - os adelanto ya que mañana comenzará a ser un día intenso para todos. Los primeros que entendáis y asimiléis las primeras sesiones a las que os vamos a someter, tendréis recompensas que desde luego merecen la pena.

Un murmullo circuló entre los internos, algunos ya veían aquello como una mejora considerable de su situación, aún cuando no sabían que suponían dichas recompensas, mientras que para otros, entre los que estaba Bucky, el verbo someter le ponía el vello de punta.

Bucky observó a continuación a Peter. Se habían visto apenas un momento y no en la mejor de las situaciones durante su enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto de Leipzig. Allí le había parecido un muchacho aguerrido, fuerte y seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez, demasiado porque no se parecía haber dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de morir. 

Tal vez era por la confianza que tenía en alguien como Stark, aunque Buck no pudiera decirlo mismo sabía que era un buen tipo.

Ahora, sin embargo, el muchacho se mantenía esquivo, silencioso y de ocultaba en una esquina como si quisiera pasar desapercibido y lo cierto era que se trataba de la mejor idea, fuera lo que fuera que aquella gente tuviera pensar hacer con ellos, dejarse notar como lo había hecho el deportista o como sin duda lo iba a hacer él no era lo mejor.

Después de todo, no era más que un niño, no había cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya había vivido más de lo que vivirían la mayor parte de la adultos. Bucky no dijo nada, ni en ese momento, ni mientras fue capaz de pensar por si mismo allí dentro, pero se dijo a si mismo que iba a cuidar del chico todo lo que pudiera.

Y esperaba también contar con la ayuda de otros. Ya había capturado la mirada de ese otro tipo americano de porte altivo, que parecía un espía de su época, de los años cuarenta o sesenta y la del pobre tipo rubio, Zero, el jugador de baloncesto creía que era que ya había sufrido las consencuencias de revelarse. 

Mientras todos se sentaban para comer, se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo al resto de hombres más o menos jóvenes, todos completamente diferentes unos de otros, que les rodeaban. El chico neoyorkino de los tatuajes también lo miraba todo con la atención que solo tenía un guerrero experto y entrenado, aunque parecía demasiado joven para eso.

El otro muchacho que le llamó la atención por encima de los demás, era un tipo que no había cumplido los treinta y aunque lo observaba todo con curiosidad, era extraño ver que era el único que ya tenía un ojo morado.

Bucky asumió que no se había dejado atrapar voluntariamente. Era ligeramente bajito, con una cuidada barca oscura y unos ojos que lo estudiaban todo a su alrededor, como haría si fuera abogado o policía. Desconocía su nombre, pero hablaría con él en cuanto pudiera. Estaba seguro que si sería un buen añadido a su equipo de escapada… en cuanto tuviera un plan para marcharse.

\- Sobra decir lo que ocurre cuando no se siguen las reglas aquí dentro. – Siguió diciendo la mujer, de la que Bucky casi se había olvidado. – Pero imagino que eso serán asperezas que iremos limando con el tiempo. Ahora, tengo una sorpresa preparada para vosotros, para que os deis cuenta que hemos escogido sólo a los mejores ejemplos masculinos que se mueven por nuestro planeta. Hasta los que no son humanos.

De nuevo el murmullo, el nerviosismo, el no saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, recorrió el gran salón. Con un techo tan alto y los enormes ventanales a través de los que no se veía nada porque ya era noche cerrada fuera, un eco creciente se fue uniendo a las voces de todos los que hablaban entre ellos, hasta que las dos enormes puertas situadas detrás de la mujer, se abrieran con un tempismo teatral.

De ellas salieron dos gigantes, tipos que superaban los dos metros por lo menos, grandes como armarios y con una cara casi animalesca que haría que así nadie se acercara a ellos para hablar. por las imagenes que había visto, le recordaban a pobre Banner cuando se convertía en ese bicho verde que había luchado al lado de Steve en más de una ocasión.

Entre los dos tiraban de gruesas y pesadas cadenas y les era muy difícil mover al hombre que transportaban.

Los internos todavía tardaron unos instantes en darse cuenta de quien estaba entrando, primero porque jamás hubieran pensando ver al héroe, al que había salvado el mundo de la destrucción, al dios del trueno que venía de otro planeta, en aquellas condiciones.

Sabían de lo que era capaz, sabían que sí lo deseaba los dos gigantes que lo transportaban, no serían rivales para él. Pero Thor no parecía Thor y eso que Bucky no había podido verlo mucho en acción, solo lo era porque tenía su cara, pero no su expresión, no su fuerza ni su fortaleza.

\- Thor, - Dijo la mujer, que más parecía ahora una directora de orquesta con los brazos levantados. - si, todos conocéis a este guerrero, que fue uno de nuestros primeros internos y ya veis el resultado en unos pocos meses. ¿Quién ha sabido encontrar tu verdaderas capacidades Thor?

\- Tu, mi señora Kate, solo tu has sabido ver que puedo satisfacer las más delicadas necesidades de los humanos que vienen a ti.

\- Increíble. – Dijeron varios de los hombres alrededor de Bucky, mientras que Peter casi se atragantaba con el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo y los dos americanos, el chico de New York y el espía, se miraban incrédulos, después de todas las historias que habían oído contar sobre el héroe de Asgard.

Lo que Bucky sin embargo pensó aún sin haber tenido ocasión de haber conocido al guerrero asgardiano, fue que clase de técnicas de control mental tenía aquella gente para hacerse con alguien como él de aquella forma en tan poco tiempo.

\- Ahora, señores, amigos míos, es hora de terminar vuestra cena y regresar a vuestras estancias.

\- ¿A eso lo llamas estancias? – El jugador de baloncesto parecía estar algo recuperado de la descarga eléctrica y se estaba poniendo en pie por si mismo, liberándose de las manos de los hombres que lo sostenían y parecía con ganas de volver a enfrentarse a quien hiciera falta. – Nos tienes metidos en celdas, como perros callejeros y nos sacáis al patio una vez al día, cuando tenemos suerte, para que hagamos nuestras necesidades. Esto es peor que una perrera.

Bucky vio lo que iba a ocurrir un segundo antes de suceder. La mujer, Kate, asintió a los dos hombres que vigilaban al jugador, los dos sonrieron, les gustaba su trabajo, como les había gustado a sus carceleros en en el complejo ruso mientras lo adiestraban como soldado de invierno.

Hacia falta tener muy pocos remordimientos para ser feliz con un trabajo así y no entendía como alguien podía aceptarlo voluntariamente. Pero esa gente tenía un alma oscura, no podía ser otra cosa, un alma terrible que buscaba hacer daño a los demás.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron, no con una descarga o con una cuantos golpes, sino que uno se encargó de asestarle las descargas mientras que el otro las remataba con golpes y patadas.

\- Ya es suficiente. – Dijo Kate cuando dejaron de irse los quejidos del pobre desgraciado. – No quiero estropear la mercancía. Ya me cuesta bastante conseguirla y sois demasiado preciados y únicos. Lleváoslo a la enfermería y espero que el doctor Diaz no me diga que os habéis pasado esta vez también.

Se hizo el silencio mientras los dos guardias cargaban con el tipo inconsciente, a rastras fuera del patio bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que no querían acabar como él y la de Bucky que intentaba aprender para encontrar sus errores.

\- Ahora si, mis muchachos. Sed buenos y regresar a vuestras estancias para descansar antes de la cena.

*

Si ya no era fácil dirigir a un grupo tan diferente como eran los vengadores, mucho peor resultaba mantener tranquilo a un espía ruso, un extraterrestre capaz de cualquier truco visual, un genio de la informática especialmente nervioso, el dueño de un equipo de baloncesto que tenía a la prensa detrás de él todo el día, a un brujo y a un Tony Stark que como si de un Leonidas en busca de venganza se tratara. Con todos ellos querían dar planes, ideas y protestando por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo, Steve no podía expresar como se sentía realmente.

Cada pocos días se reunían y aquellos que podían dar nueva información como solía ser el caso de Oliver con sus búsquedas online o Magnus, con los hechizo y encantamientos, además de Stark con el uso de los satélites de todo el mundo comentaban los avances que habían hecho, si es que los había.

A veces era para descartar lugares donde aquella gente tenía su base, ir actualizando la lista de las nuevas personas desaparecidas y con ella buscar las similitudes que normalmente no eran muchas, excepto que todos eran hombres. Diferentes edades, claras sociales, razas y procedencia, ninguno se conocía entre ellos y simplemente un día, como si nada desaparecían. Había días en los que pareecían desaparecer dos docenas en todo el mundo y luego pasaban días sin que nadie echara de menos a un familiar o conocido.

Las desapariciones parecían no tener ni orden ni contexto, eran hechas de forma completamente aleatorias y como si solo importara el momento o el lugar donde se encontrara la víctima, además del hecho de que o bien casi nadie lo echaba de menos o que parecía haber un buen motivo para hacerlo desaparecer y que nadie preguntara.

\- Bueno, observando las cámaras de vigilancia de muchos de los sitios de donde se han llevado gente a la hora exacta en que ha pasado, - Dijo Oliver tomando la palabra en voz baja y discreta, rodeado de superhéroes, un extraterrestre con poderes, un espia con poca paciencia y un brujo de verdad, Oliver se sentía demasiado normal. – Creo haber encontrado algo en común o más bien, alguien.

\- Habla sin miedo. – Sentenció con su fuerte acento ruso Ilya, al imsmo tiempo que Oliver hacía ver en la enorme pantalla que ocupaba toda la pared, la imagen de una persona. - ¿Quién es esa mujer y dónde la encontramos?

\- No se quien es, la verdad. He dejado mis ordenadores con el programa de reconocimiento facial buscando sin parar, pero no parece nadie buscada por la ley, o que busque algún familiar. Simplemente es una mujer normal que da la casualidad que aparece en todos los secuestros. A veces entra donde se encuentra la víctima o se la ve saliendo un momento después de que desaparezca, lo está controlando todo, algo me dice que es alguien que está controlándolo todo.

\- ¿Y si usamos magia para dar con ella? – Cada vez que Illya hablaba su tono era más nervioso.

\- Necesitaría algún dato, algo suyo, cualquier cosa con la que unirme a esa mujer. - Dijo Magnus levantándose del sofá donde se había acomodado. Se le veía triste, desde que había llegado allí diciendo que había perdido a su amante. No era difícil ver que lo suyo era mucho más sexo con el muchacho del que hablaba. - También me vendría bien algún objeto suyo, tanto para encontrarla, como para poder infligirle algún tipo de dolor.

\- Ah, los que dicen saber de magia aquí en La Tierra. – Dijo Loki en burla, se incluinó sobre la mesa y sonrió a Magnus con una picardía que el brujo solo recordaba haber visto en si mismo. – Si vinieras a Asgard sabrías lo que es la verdadera magia, Magnus de New York.

\- Menudos pedantes se buscaron los Vikingos como dioses, - Bufó Stark poniéndose en pie. - menos mal que no había nacido yo en esa época todavía. ¿Thor también es así? Supongo que aquellos que habéis perdido vosotros son capaces de cuidar de si mismos, no lo dudo de tu hermano, - Loki asintió. - y dices que Alec es un... cazador, aunque todavía no entienda lo que eso significa. Pero Peter es un crío, si está metido en este lío, es por mi culpa, yo le metí en los vengadores, viene detrás de mi, así que dado que es mi responsabilidad, me gustaría que hiciéramos las cosas con un poco más de tacto.

\- ¡Eh! Me estoy portando bien esta vez. – Protestó Loki ante el comentario de Stark. – Si no fuera por mi siquiera sabríais todavía que mi hermano es uno de los desparecidos y seguramente estaríais buscándolo por el mundo para pedirle ayuda.

\- ¡Ya basta, así que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte!

Todos se habían olvidado que Jude también estaba allí. El dueño de los Devils era alguien más joven que la mayor parte del grupo, un simple humano, había dicho Loki, aunque no hacía falta, él mismo se había dado cuenta que para lo que realmente servía entre todos ellos, era para poner paz cuando no había forma de que se entendieran con sus fuertes personalidades. 

Bastante tímido y atemorizado de la gente con la de encontraba, una cosa era saber de la existencia de los Vengadores, otra muy diferente era trabajar con ellos o con alguien que decía ser un gran brujo; hasta ese momento apenas había compartido ninguna información y sus comentarios se basaban en dar la razón a uno u otro miembro del grupo.

Por suerte para él, no estaba solo, su actual pareja un periodista deportivo de la prensa digital le acompañaba. No se separaban apenas y era fácil notar que Jude se sentía incómodo a solas con esa gente.

\- Si no hacemos más que discutir entre nosotros, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Os parecéis a mi equipo, cada vez que hay discusiones entre los jugadores, perdemos in partido. Aquí es lo mismo, si no trabajamos juntos, nuestra gente está perdida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Oliver cerró el ordenador. – Discutiendo solo conseguiremos que pase más tiempo y los que están… donde quiera que los tenga, van a seguir sufriendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sugieren los hombres silenciosos del grupo? – Preguntó Illya con un tono molesto, el que tiene alguien que no soporta que otros tengan las ideas buenas en los planes. – Con tus ordenadores podrás encontrar a la mujer.

\- No va ser fácil. – Oliver se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando y apartó la vista del espía ruso que rozaba los dos metros y al que todavía no había visto sonreír una vez.

*

Futuro

Pocas veces Steve de había sentido tan nervioso, porque pocas veces se había encontrado en una situación donde pudieran salir tantas cosas mal, al revés o diferentes a como las había planeado él.

La idea parecía fácil, porque fácil había sido conseguir ser invitados a la fiesta. Oliver había hackeado los sistemas para hacerlo aparecer como invitado, tanto a él como a Stark. Tony decía que nadie sabía de su relación, por extraña que fuera para cualquiera, inmoral para alguien como Steve. El capitán simplemente no quería saber nada.

Y mucho menos quería saber algo ahora que acababa de aterrizar en una isla que no existía, en un lujoso aeropuerto, en el que esperaban varias limusinas, con camareros y chóferes como si de una boa real se tratara.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso y fuera de si. Habían pasado meses sin ver a Bucky, meses de miedo y remordimientos y solo deseaba que aquello terminara de nada vez por todas.

Bajó, un muchacho le esperaba para cogerle el abrigo sin preguntar, el frío de New York no tenía nada que ver con el buen tiempo de que paraiso. 

\- Tenemos una sorpresa preparada para usted señor Rogers. - Dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa, mientras le acompañaba hasta una de las limusinas y el chofer le habría la puerta. - Mis señores y sobretodo mi señora quieren agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por salvar el mundo que tenemos.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿De que se trata?

\- Entre, no queríamos hacerle esperar y hemos decidido ofrecérselo en el coche.

Steve miró al chico un momento más, no parecía mucho mayor que Peter, pero esperaba que fuera mayor de edad por lo menos o que no lo usaran como temía que usaban a todos los que habían secuestrado. ¿Sería también uno de los secuestrados?

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en ello, no cuando un cuchillo se posó en su garganta y alguien tiró de él al interior de la limusina, lanzándolo contra uno de los sofás.

\- Buscabas al soldado de invierno. - Reconoció la voz sin tener que darse la vuelta, pero quería verle, necesitaba verle. - Entonces lo has encontrado, solo que ahora soy mucho más cálido... caliente como dicen en estas islas.

Steve se quedó de piedra, el rostro desencajado, los ojos fuera casi de las órbitas y la boca seca.

Desde luego, se trataba de Bucky, sus ojos, sus manos, su rostro, pero lo habían convertido en el protagonista de una de las novelas de Estefanía, la melena larga y sedosa, pecho descubierto, con unos tirantes que no parecían necesarios para sujetar sus estrechos y ajustados personales y con el cuchillo, jugueteando en sus dedos contra la garganta de Steve.

\- Bucky.

\- Hola Steve, ¿Me ha echado de menos? Quería que fuera una sorpresa que vieras que al final alguien ha podido sacarme el programa de soldado de invierno de la cabeza definitivamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor siempre había sabido que tenía que ser castigado por todo lo que había hecho. Después de todo, era un asesino y un cómplice de asesinato y eso con el tiempo tenía que volver.

Y volvió de la peor forma posible para Connor, cuando menos se lo esperaba, cuando se sentía por fin tranquilo, feliz, casado, con un trabajo que le gustaba con un hombre a su lado que lo amaba sin condiciones.

Oliver lo había cambiado todo en su vida y de la noche a la mañana, esa misma felicidad se transformó en la necesidad de elegir entre un pasado que llegaba para perseguirle y un futuro en peligro porque en peligro estaba Oliver también.

Por ello, Connor era un de los pocos, al menos por lo que sabía, que se encontraba en aquella maldita isla por su propio pie, por su propia decisión.

Desde el momento en que había aceptado... Si por aceptar podía entenderse la amenaza que alguien había puesto sobre la vida de su marido, se preguntó que habría pensado Oliver.

No era la primera vez que desaparecía y por lo que Oliver le había contado de la vez anterior, en que tan sólo pasaron unas pocas horas, su entonces novio movió cielo y tierra para encontrarle.

Ahora que habían pasado semanas, meses, tal vez más, sólo podía imaginarse, como se sentía Oliver, lo que podía pensar que le había ocurrido. Tal vez pensaba que había, sufrido un accidente, tal vez le odiaba pensando que le había abandonado o tal vez... Annalise también le habría buscado. Pero el tiempo había jugado en su contra y después de pasar meses sin pistas sobre su paradero, probablemente los dos habían dejado de buscarle, pensando que estaba muerto o que no quería ser encontrado.

Jamás había imaginado que un pasado complicado, el pasado de un muchacho que había hecho las amistades equivocadas por conseguir dinero, le explotaría en la cara tanto tiempo después.

No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho para entrar en la universidad, lo que había hecho para pagarse unos estudios costosos cuando no quería tener que deberle nada a su padre. No había sido su mejor época y estaba segura de haberla dejado atrás para siempre.

Pero un día no pudo esconder más porquería debajo de la alfombra y la mierda explotó.

Odiaba la lluvia desde que tenía quince años. Odiaba la lluvia incluso cuando estaba dentro de casa o en clase. Odiaba la lluvia y quería esconderse debajo de la cama cuando empezaba una tormenta.

Los relámpagos le ponían los pelos de punta y los truenos le convertían de nuevo lo en mucho crío asustado y que no entendía nada.

Por eso cuando tuvo que salir de casa aquella maldita tarde para encontrarse con un pasado   
que se había asegurado de dejar bien enterrado; con la tormenta que cubría todo el cielo, que lo   
había puesto negro como el carbón y que había levantado un vendaval, lo único que quiso ser   
capaz de hacer, fue respirar.

\- Me ha costado mucho encontrarte. - Le había dicho la voz de levantados fantasmas de su   
pasado. - Pero al final se a donde intentaste escapar. Pensaba que eras más listo.

La voz masculina, ahora profunda y dura por los años, demasiado madura, señal de todo lo que   
había hecho a lo largo de los últimos los años, le dio una dirección por teléfono, uno de los locales más   
antiguos de la ciudad y una hora, como si supiera cuando iba a comenzar la tormenta.

Ahí estaba ahora, mirando a través del cristal de la cafetería en busca de una cara horriblemente   
conocida.

Había otra gente, un par de parejas, una familia con dos gemelos y tres jóvenes que leían o estudiaban. Pero no había rastro de aquel al que buscaba, aquel al que temía.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas que no estaba vigilando el lugar antes de que tú llegaras?

Connor se dio la vuelta. Le temblaban las piernas, las manos le habían comenzado a sudar sin   
control y se le había secado la garganta por completo.

No había cambiado mucho, algunas canas habían vuelto su cabello gris, llevaba gafas, el pelo corto   
y vestía como un hombre realmente respetable.

Ahora que había crecido, Connor se dio cuenta que no era un tío tan alto como le había   
parecido entonces. Sin embargo, imponía lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas después de todo este tiempo?

El hombre, de ojos verdes y sonrisa tenebrosa en los labios, se acercó un poco más a él, se inclinó sobre la mesa y acarició la mejilla de Connor.

\- Porque el día que aceptaste trabajar para mi te dije que diría cuando podías dejarlo. - Un paso más, su rostro era todo lo que Connor podía ver ahora. - Rompiste las reglas al escaparte. No te ganaste tu libertad.

\- Siempre he sido libre.

El tipo agarró a Connor de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza hasta hacerle daño.

Por un momento se preguntó si alguien estaba mirando aquella escena, si levantaban la curiosidad de la gente que los rodeaba, si aquel hombre atemorizaba a alguien y por eso nadie se acercaba o si, simplemente a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara.

\- Yo compré tu libertad cuando me diste tu virginidad y la puse a la venta del mejor postor, cuando ganaba dinero con el sexo y placer que le daba a a otros hombres gracias a ti. Podrías haber pagado tu libertad. Ahora tendré que cobrarme la deuda que me debes.

\- Por favor...

\- Seguro que tu prometido es muy comprensivo cuando le cuentes lo que hiciste antes de la mayoría de edad.

La lluvia ya le aplastada el pelo y había comenzado a tiritas, aunque Connor no sabía si era de frío o de miedo.

\- No le cuentes nada a Oliver, por favor. - Sollozó.

El hombre sonrió.

\- Entonces tendrás que hacer un último trabajo para mi. Uno que me dará mucho dinero y que me resarcirá de todo el dinero que me hiciste perder.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Tranquilo, muchacho. Todavía faltan unos días para tu vuelta al negocio. Digamos que vas a, coger un avión, vas a conocer un nuevo programa del que formo parte como entrenador... Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

A Oliver le gustaba su trabajo pero hacia ya días siempre echaba de menos su labor como hacker al lado de Connor, trabajando junto a la misteriosa Annalis.

Le había prometido a su novio que no lo haría más, que no volvería a ponerse en peligro y cuando pensaba en repetirlo, recordaba el susto que le había dado ya una vez. No quería ver de nuevo lo esa cara de terror en su prometido.

Estaba decidido a centrarse en la boda que cada vez se acercaba más y más rápido y para eso quería tener una noche romántica junto a Connor. Había comprado su comida favorita, su bebida, era fácilmente contentable con cerveza y con un poco de suerte tendrían una intensa noche de sexo.

Regresaba a casa con las manos abarrotadas de bolsas, además de la mochila en la que había   
metido todas las botellas. Salió del ascensor, caminó por la moqueta hasta la puerta de su apartamento y antes de llegar vio la sombra acurrucada contra la puerta, la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas y completamente empapado de agua. Si no fuera porque tenía forma humana, Oliver habría dicho que se trataba de un animal perdido que buscaba cobijo de la lluvia.

Se acercó lentamente, pensando que quien fuera estaba dormido, pero al llegar hasta su misma altura, la otra persona se movió y levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- ¿Connor? ¿Qué haces aquí con la ropa toda mojada? Mañana vas a tener una pulmonía.

\- Tuve que salir a toda prisa, no cogí las llaves.

Al agacharse junto a su novio y dejar las bolsas de la compra en el suelo se dio cuenta que Connor estaba temblando, muerto de frío seguro, pero le conocía lo bastante como para saber que también había algo que lo hacía estar muerto de miedo.

\- Connor.

\- No se como hacer para que no me odies. - Sollozó el abogado y ocultó de nuevo la cabeza entre las piernas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Vamos levanta, hay que entrar, quitarte esa ropa mojada y darte una ducha bien caliente. Un baño si quieres.

\- No, solo... solo quiero tenerte a mi lado mientras todavía eres capaz de mirarme a la cara.

\- Connor, me estás asustando. ¿Has bebido? ¿No habrás vuelto a meterte algo?

\- Pensé que decirte que me drogada era lo peor que podía decirte de mi mismo. - Connor dejo salir una amarga carcajada. - que equivocado he estado todo este tiempo.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. - Oliver agarró a su novio del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse en pie. - Tienes fiebre, estas agotado del trabajo. Voy a tener que decirle a Annalis que te de unas vacaciones.

\- Antes me despedirá, no te preocupes. Frank será el primero en enterarse.

Connor se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Oliver y le obligó a usar todas sus fuerzas para cargar con él, méterlo en el apartamento y llevarlo al cuarto de baño, donde lo hizo sentar en el retrete.

Que poco importaba ahora la cena que había dejado en medio del pasillo del piso.

Acarició la mejilla de su novio y sonrió.

\- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado. ¿Es sobre el caso en el que trabajas ahora? - Connor negó con la cabeza y dejó que Oliver le quitara el jersey que casi tenía pegado al cuerpo. -   
Prometimos que no habría secretos entre nosotros.

\- Dios Oli.

Unas lágrimas se derramaron sobre las mejillas del abogado.

Oliver intentó no hacerle caso a un gesto que le aterraban cuanto menos. Lo levantó y lo llevó directamente a la ducha. Le quitó el vaquero y puso en marcha el chorro de agua caliente.

\- Sea lo que sea te ha pasado...

\- Eso es Oli, el maldito pasado que nunca puedes dejar atrás, que vuelve cuando menos te lo esperas para joderte una vida que creías perfecta.

Oliver lo abrazó con fuerza, empujándolo contra pared de baldosas. Quería decirle tantas   
cosas, hacerle sentir bien, que fuera el mismo Connor de siempre, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Connor le hizo separarse.

\- Tienes razón. Debo tener algo de fiebre y estoy cansado. No me hagas caso.

Connor se odiaba porque aquella fuera la última vez que había hablado con Oliver antes de desaparecer.

\- Eh, dime cual es tu problema.

Se giró hacia el hombre de su izquierda. Lo había visto, porque se dejaba ver. Silencioso, pero con esa mirada oscura penetrante e intensa, que ya le había atravesado en algún que otro momento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres...?

\- Bucky.

\- He oído que te llamaban el soldado de invierno.

Connor había escuchado ese nombre en las noticias muchas veces, pero nunca había visto su rostro.

Lo pintaban como un tipo terrible, un asesino, sin piedad y que no daba tregua cuando tenía una misión que, cumplir. Sin embargo, el hombre que se había sentado a su lado en el banco de la comida no representaba nada de eso.

\- Ese también soy yo... Lo he sido no es algo que pueda borrar. Pero tu pareces un chico normal. - A pesar de tener una edad bastante similar, Bucky le hablaba como lo haría un hombre de otra época, más maduro, con más experiencia en todo. - Sin embargo eres el único al que veo tranquilo aquí dentro, resignado ya, diría. Cualquiera diría que has venido a esta isla por decisión propia.

\- Algo así... Digamos que me lo merecía, tenía que pagar por demasiadas cosas horribles que hecho. Además mi novio... Mi prometido se merecía otra cosa.

Bucky apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Connor y el abogado se puso tenso. Hacía ya algún tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él en aquel lugar.

\- Debes dejar ir el pasado y lo que has hecho, te lo aseguro. Si no lo haces el dolor y el miedo a repetirlo te matarán y lo perderás todo.

Connor no preguntó de dónde salían esas palabras cual era la experiencia que Bucky tenía en hacer cosas realmente horribles. Pero por mucho que quería hacerlo, no tuvo tiempo.

La puerta del comedor de abrió y la mujer que controlaba todo aquello, Kate entró, seguida de dos de sus hombres.

\- Buenos días señores, espero que sus primeros días con nosotros estén siendo instructivos. Ahora por fin ha llegado el momento de empezar a hablar en serio y ponernos a trabajar para que todos ustedes den lo mejor en el siguiente evento al que acudirán.

Connor pensaba que la gente que le había metido en aquel mundo eran peligrosos y capaces de todo. Kate era todavía mucho peor.

\- Vamos a comenzar los entrenamientos de verdad, pero pars ello, tenemos que conocer de lo que todos ustedes son capaces de hacer, quienew se dejarán... Digamos guiar y quienes sabrán dominar.

Connor y Bucky miraron a su alrededor cuando un intenso murmullo de voces proveniente de sus compañeros de prisionfue haciéndose cada vez más intenso.

\- Si quereis que estemos cómodos aquí necesitamos saber que podemos confiar en vosotros.

Bucky tenía madera de líder, no hacía falta ser un genio para verlo, otros, sobretodo los muchachos más jóvenes no decían nada, se mantenían en sus sitios con gesto asustado, mirando la escena, esperando, probablemente que todo fuera un mal sueño.

\- Ten cuidado con esa gente, - Susurró Connor a Bucky. - Tienen métodos casi infalibles para romperte si es necesario.

\- Tranquilo, he pasado por ello.

\- Señor Barnes o Soldado ¿cómo prefiere que le llamemos? - Dijo Kate con esa mirada fría que no mostraba absolutamente nada, clavada en él.

\- Yo le llamaros copito de nieve... - Añadió uno de los dos hombres y el otro río con terribles carcajadas. - Por lo de Soldado de invierno digo.

\- Tiene togs mi confianza puesta en usted, sargento Barnes. - Continuó diciendo Kate haciendo oídos sordos al comentario. - Por eso, tenía la intención de poner bajl, su mando el entrenamiento de los muchachos más jóvenes con los que contamos.

\- ¿Que significa exactamente eso?

Connor noto sin problemas la tensión en el cuello, manos y espalda de Bucky. El militar ya sabía lo que esperaban de él, porque ya sabía lo que aquella isla vendía.

Demasiados rostros bonitos, demasiados hombres guapos de todos los tipos. Nadie estaba fuera de la definición de hombre atractivo, sin importar raza o edad. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Solo esperaba estar equivocado.

\- ¡Peter Parker! - Dijo Kate alzando los brazos para llamar la, atención sobre si misma y hacer que el murmullo terminaran. Sin embargo, no hubo movimiento entre los internos. - Vamos muchacho se donde encontrarte, yo misma te asigné tu habitación. Puedo encontrarte donde y cuando quieras.

Al fondo de la sala, el muchacho se puso en pie casi empujado por otros chicos de su misma edad. Seguramente preferían que el elegido fuera él antes que cualquiera de ellos.

\- Sargento Barnes, no se si conoce al joven Parker. Estudiante modelo, superviviente de una tragedia familiar, un futuro y brillante científico.

Bucky lo conocía por otra cosa y esperaba que Kate no supiera la doble identidad del chico como Spiderman.

\- Vamos a comenzar las sesiones de entrenamiento esta misma tarde poniéndonos por parejas. Sargento Barnes, he decidido que su primer discípulo sea Peter.

\- Disculpe... - Dijo por fin Peter desde el fondo, con voz temblorosa. - Se lo que significa la palabra discípulo y no se como podría convertirme en uno de él... Sin ofender.

Bucky negó con la, cabeza.

\- Te lo explicaré de una forma que todos podáis entenderlo. Los elegidos para enseñar, se llevaran al discípulo elegido en cada momento y le enseñarán todo lo que conocen sobre el sexo y las artes de practicarlo.

\- ¡No! - Saltaron casi a un mismo tiempo Bucky y Peter.

\- Cada día las parejas serán cambiadas y así rápidamente todos tendrán conocimientos más que suficientes para ser atentos y profesionales en su primera velada.

\- No lo haré. - Bucky dio un paso adelante, pero Connor lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo. - No, soy ningún pervertidos sexual y desde luego no tengo intención de tocar... De ese modo a Peter o a ningún otro de los prisioneros.

\- Alabo tu bravura y decisión sargento. Pero si no lo haces tú, esta noche lo hará otro, los entrenamientos empiezan hoy, con tu consentimiento o sin él.

Cualquier nuevo intento de protestar fue interrumpido por una voz que Connor conocía demasiado bien, la misma que le había llevado allí, sólo que está vez, aparecía acompañado.

\- Como creador de esta sociedad, solicito usar mi derecho de unir una pareja para la primera noche de entrenamiento.

Kate asintió y tras hacer un gesto cons mano, el hombre hizo que su acompañante, que nunca pasaba desapercibido, diera un paso adelante.

\- Thor... - Susurró Bucky, antes de volverse hacia Connor, porque ya se había dado cuenta que el hombre no le quitaba la mirada del muchacho.

\- Por supuesto Christian, después de todo, este proyecto existe gracias a ti.

\- Entonces, quiero darle la oportunidad de que nuestro primer campeón se convierta también en instructor esta noche. ¿Qué me dices Connor? Te he reservado ese gran honor.

*

Loki entró en la fiesta sin problemas. Un par de encantamientos y tenía una entrada privilegiada, haciéndose pasar por un gran hombre de negocios al que nadie había visto jamás.

Nadie se fijó en él, era un ricachón más, uno más allí. Perfectamente vestido de negro, repeinado, como hacía mucho que no estaba acostumbrado.

Había dejado a un lado el viejo bastón, tampoco quería pasarse.

Los camareros le ofrecieron de comer y beber, pero tenía, algo más importante en lo que preocuparse.

Un cabello rubio, más corto o más largo ahora, un tipo alto, escultural, un dios al fin y al cabo entre los humanos. No sería muy difícil dar con él.

\- Llegas tarde, hermano.

Las grandes manos de Thor rodearon sus caderas, tiraron de él y lo apretaron contra el enorme cuerpo del rey Asgardiano.

\- Hermano mío...

\- Conozco tus deseos hacia mi hace mucho tiempo. Dime que es lo que quieres y yo te lo daré.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude no dormía desde hacía días. Las pesadillas eran demasiado fuertes, reales, aterradoras. Se iban menzclando, aunque el tema siempre el mismo. Despertaba temblando, gritando, sudoroso, los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando al techo vacío, aunque no era consciente de haber salido del sueño.

No era hasta que sentía las manos de Noah, siempre abrazándolo, intentando devolverle a la realidad y hacerle sentir bien que no se daba cuenta que no eran más que terrible sueños, sueños que se repetían una y otra vez, en diferentes situaciones, momentos, pero siempre terminaban igual.

\- Zero no te odia. - Le dijo Noah al mismo tiempo que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Jude, como siempre, para intentar que dejara temblar. - No es culpa tuya y ni siquiera sabes si ha sido secuestrado por esa gente.

\- Fui un imbécil al pensar que Zero podía... No se marchó, no me abandonó. - Jude se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Noah. Era siempre cálido, acogedor y ya solo por eso se sentía mal hablando así del hombre con el que había estado a punto de casarse. - Seguramente se asustó por mi proposición de matrimonio, no estaba preparado, es cierto, pero Zero no es de los que sale corriendo y yo... simplemente estaba herido por eso y me creí una tontería que hacía sentir mejor que pensar que le había pasado algo.

Despertó temblando, como siempre, con la misma sensación de tener fiebre, con el dolor muscular de la gripe y la sensación de que una parte de él quería morirse. Todo era como siempre, solo que ahora, después de comenzar a trabajar con el capitán y los demás, se daba cuenta que estaba en lo cierto y que había dejado tirado a Zero durante demasiado tiempo.

\- No se a quien de vosotros dos estoy traicionando más a ti por hablarte así... por decirte que...

\- Se que estás enamorado de él, no soy tan tonto.

Jude se giró en la cama y por fin miró al periodista a los ojos. No dijo nada durante un momento, más porque no sabía que decir o como decirlo que por lo que acababa de ir. 

Sabía que Noah era un tipo inteligente, que sabía donde se había metido cuando habían comenzado a salir. Jude siempre le había contado como habían ido las cosas con Zero y que en cierto modo, había comenzado a acostarse con él por despecho, a tomarse las cosas en serio con él, porque Zero nunca parecía haber estado dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- Zero ha sido...

\- Tu primer amante, tu primer novio, pensabas que ibas a casarte con él y pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado. He pasado por lo mismo ¿recuerdas? Sólo que mi novio no se esfumó, el murió, tuve la oportunidad de despedirme y aceptarlo.

Jude asintió, conocía la historia, a Noah le había costado mucho contársela y Jude comprendía por qué. No era como la suya, exactamente, tenía la esperanza de que Zero estuviera, por lo menos vivo, aunque se hubiera metido en problemas.

\- No me mires así, no es tu culpa. - Noah le besó, parecía tan comprensivo, siempre tan cariñoso, tan increíblemente perfecto que le hacía daño pensar en Zero, saber y que Noah supiera que seguía enamorado de él. - Ya sea porque Zero se fue o porque le ocurrió algo, no has podido cerrar la historia. - Jude abrió la boca para contestar, pero Noah apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios. - No hace falta que me digas nada, no quiero explicaciones porque estoy aquí desde el inicio de la historia y lo se todo. Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme un poco, voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo por si vuelves a tener alguna pesadilla.

Una vez más, Jude asintió y como hacía siempre el gato de Noah se hizo un ovillo con sus propias piernas contra el cuerpo del periodista. Cerró los ojos, con miedo a volver a sufrir pesadillas, pero con la seguridad de que su compañero haría todo lo posible para hacerle sentir bien.

\- Hola Jude. - Se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de encontrarse de pronto en un apartamento que no era el suyo, ni el de Noah, desde cuya ventana se veía el skyline de New York y al que no recordaba haber llegado. - Tranquilo, te has quedado dormido, estás soñando.

La voz que un momento antes escuchaba en su cabeza y comenzaba a hacerle pensar que estaba enloqueciendo, tomó la figura de Magnus, el peculiar brujo de la gran manzana que también había perdido a su compañero.

Cómo era habitual en él, vestía con ropajes claro, una mezcla de diferentes momentos de la historia, entre seda, terciopelo, cuero y algunas cintas doradas, que Jude se preguntó si eran verdaderamente de oro. Sin embargo, lo que siempre llamaba su atención y la de cualquiera que hacía poco tiempo que conocía al brujo, eran sus ojos rasgados, gatunos, dorados también. No eran lentillas, les había dicho y aunque les había costado creerlo, con el paso de los días y su naturalidad, empezaron a pensar que decía siempre la verdad.

\- ¿Me has... traído a tu casa... en sueños?

\- Digamos más bien que soy yo el que me he colado en tu mente, pero me sentía más cómodo mostrándote mi casa.

\- Ok... 

Jude miró a su alrededor. No estaba preparado para tener visiones o para saltos espacio temporales o para imaginar que alguien se colaba en su cabeza y le hacía ver algo que no era real.

\- Te acostumbrarás tranquilo.

\- Preferiría no hacerlo. Además, nos vemos todos los días, ¿Cual es el motivo de una reunión secreta dentro de mi cabeza?

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo, a solas y proponerte algo... no estoy seguro que los demás estén de acuerdo con ello, sobretodo Rogers, el capitán es de otra época y creo que el tipo ruso tampoco le hará gracia.

\- Empiezo a conocerles, entiendo a lo que te refieres. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

*

La puerta de su habitación, ya que ninguno de los carceleros decía celdas, se abrío. Estaba dolorido, por mucho que la dueña de todo aquel circo les hubiera dicho a sus hombres que tuvieran cuidado y que no le hicieran demasiado daño, Zero estaba más que convencido de que se habían enseñado con él.

Pese a ello, a lo dolorido que estaba y a que estaba seguro que le habían roto alguna costilla, le habían dejado de vuelta en su cuarto, después de haberle dado la lección correspondiente por hablar fuera de lugar. 

Había pasado un buen rato desde entonces, aunque sin ver la luz del sol o un reloj para controlar el tiempo, no podía estar seguro. 

Por lo menos la estancia no era tan terrible como la celda de una cárcel y eso que solo había visto una en las películas. La cama era bastante cómoda, no grande y reconfortante como la de su apartamento, pero si que le evitaba más dolores de espalda.

Entonces aparecieron. Eran tres, todos similares entre ellos, la misma altura, que rondaba el metro noventa, espaldas cuadradas, poco pelo, facciones inexpresivas con caras de pocos amigos.

No iban solos, la mujer a la que tan solo se conocía por el nombre, Kate y por ser la jefa de todos esos hombres, les acompañaba y empujaba a un tipo joven muy diferente a todos los demás. iba vestido con el mismo uniforme blanco y negro que todos los demás internos. 

Lo había visto ya en alguna ocasión, aunque era uno de los que menos destacaba, pese a ser un joven realmente atractivo. Cuando le hicieron entrar un poco más en la habitación y acercarse a él, pudo ver que tenía ojos claros, que destacaban con el cabello y la barba que empezaba a decorar su mandíbula, ambos negros.

También llamaron su atención los tatuajes que se dejaban ver dibujado en el su cuello bajo la camiseta. Eran extraños símbolos, que le recordaban a los colgantes con diseños vikingos, aunque claro, ese chico podía pasar por muchas cosas pero no por un muchacho del norte de Europa.

Era casi tan alto como él, así que no tuvo problemas en mirarle a los ojos y darse cuenta que había auténtico pánico en su mirada. Miró entonces a la mujer, siempre tan segura de si misma, con ese gesto altivo y prepotente de quien sabe que ha ganado la partida antes de comenzarla y a sus hombres, preguntándose si el muchacho y él tenían de enfrentarse a ellos y salir de allí.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenían muchas, por no decir ninguna. él no estaba en su mejor momento físico y ser jugador de baloncesto no le convertía en un experto en artes marciales o boxeo como para escapar.

Así que simplemente se quedó donde estaba para averiguar lo que esa gente quería exactamente de él y del muchacho.

\- Te presento a Alexander, - Dijo por fin Kate. - se que le conocen más como Alec, neoyorquino y aunque no te lo creas, es un guerrero y un líder. Creo que sois la mejor pareja para comenzar este entrenamiento.

\- ¿Entrenamiento?

\- Es cierto, lo siento Zero, estabas indispuesto cuando le he contado a los demás como iban a funcionar las cosas de ahora en adelante para que estáis listos para la primera fiesta en la que vais a trabajar.

Zero pensó que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Estaba seguro de entender lo que la mujer quería decir, ahora que sabía a lo que esa gente se dedicaba, se hacía una idea de la clase de fiesta en la que los querían trabajando, así que el entrenamiento le daba mucho más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

Deseaba tanto decir que indispuesto era para ella lo mismo que golpeado por hablar. Pero no quería que esas reprimendas volvieran a repetirse, así que se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño y así controlarse.

\- No tengo del todo claro que tipo de acompañante será nuestro joven amigo. - Continuó diciendo Kate, al mismo tiempo empujaba al muchacho para que se acercara todavía más a Zero. - Es cierto que tiene madera de líder y muchos ejecutivos y gente de la aristocracia pagarán buenas sumas por tenerle cerca y dejarle hacer. Pero cuando lo miro, también veo un chico asustado, que necesita alguien que le guíe y le enseñe como ser... eso u buen acompañante.

\- No soy un animal de compañía. - Protestó el muchacho, abriendo por fin la boca. - Nos habéis secuestrado para convertirnos en juguetes sexuales de millonarios pervertidos.

Uno de los hombres, le agarró del cabello, ya de por si corto, pero tiró de él hasta que el muchacho tuvo que arquear la espalda hacia atrás y protestó por la posición. se lo acercó al rostro y lamió su mejilla. Los otros dos compañeros rieron el gesto.

\- Los juguetes sexuales son nuestros cuando os portáis realmente mal o algún cliente se queja de vosotros.

\- Entonces si que nos los pasamos bien. - Añadió otro de los tipos, al mismo tiempo que el primero se deshacía de él y lo lanzaba al suelo.

Alexander cayó de rodillas, las manos apoyadas contra el suelo para no golpearse la cara y el rostro rígido por culpa de las carcajadas.

\- Señores, seamos civilizados. No tenemos porque meter miedo a los nuevos integrantes de nuestra plantilla.

Zero se sorprendió de lo educada que podía llegar a sonar esa mujer, incluso para decir que les esperaban cosas mucho peores de lo que habían visto hasta ahora y que ya tendrían tiempo de descubrirlo. Tenía un talento especial para mantener las cosas tranquilas, sin importancia y parecer mucho más que el poli bueno en esa situación.

Casi sentía que tenía que darle las gracias por tratarle bien y por frenar a sus hombres, cuando probablemente era ella la que les incitaba para comportarse así.

\- ¿Qué es lo que queréis de nosotros? - Preguntó Zero, lo más tranquilo que pudo y sin levantar la voz, mientras se arrodillaba y ayudaba al muchacho a incorporarse.

\- Queremos ver vuestra química en la intimidad. - Los dos se miraron un momento, para luego quedarse mirando a la mujer como si no hubieran entendido lo que había dicho, cuando en realidad lo tenían muy claro. - Necesito saber a que invitados puedo presentar a Alexander y para eso...

\- No haré algo así. - Protestó Zero, viendo en su mente lo que estaba por venir y lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Kate reaccionó con una sonrisa, la que pondría alguien que esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

\- Te aseguro que no eres el primero en darme una respuesta así de noble, pero te voy a decir lo mismo que he dicho unas cuantas veces ya, este trabajo lo pueden hacer mis chicos y os aseguro que estarían encantados de hacer este tipo de comprobaciones. - Dejó un momento de silencio, suficiente para que sus palabras hicieran su efecto y los dos las comprendieran perfectamente. - Pero soy de la opinión que un toque más cercano, la mano de un compañero hace más fácil la transición de los recién llegados.

Zero notó que Alexander, por mucho que fuera algún tipo de policía o soldado, estaba temblando como un niño muerto de frío.

No hizo nada, no quería que esos tipos lo notaran y dieran por descontado que tuvieran así su respuesta.

\- ¿Están claro los deberes que os dejo para esta noche?

\- ¿A cuantos de nosotros estáis usando para... Para hacer esto a otros muchachos?

Los hombres rieron, parecían niños que hacían chistes con cierto contenido que pensaban prohibido.

\- Pregúntale al crío.

\- Parker tiene suerte, le ha tocado el soldadito de plomo.

De nuevo las carcajadas de los tipos y Zero sintió gana de vomitar. Volvió a mirar de refilon al muchacho, esperando ver su miedo pero parecía que se había repuesto y conseguía ocultar su miedo.

\- ¿Que os he dicho miles de veces sobre las obscenidades?

La reprimenda de Kate sonó falsa y forzada, como si fuera un juego para ella, un juego que repetía cada día.

\- Os hemos dividido en dos grupos por lo que creo que es vuestra personalidad en la intimidad, pero para ester segura de que estoy en lo cierto, tengo que poneros a prueba. Os sorprendería las veces que un muchacho que he creído beta o incluso omega demuestra ser un alfa en el momento más intimo. Aunque más veces me he encontrado lo contrsfio, hay muchos alfas ahí fuera que en la cama buscan simplemente cariño. ¿Que me decís de vosotros? ¿Qué tipo de amantes soy? Eso es lo que quiero comprobé esta noche. Ya se que Barnes es un alfa, sus años y mi investigación así me lo han demostrado, Peter, por otro lado tiene que ser iniciado en el sexo por eso les he juntado. Nuestro espía americano, Solo... Podría decir que está en cualquier grupo y por eso tengo que comprobarlo. También tengo mis dudas con el joven abogado, se que ha venido por su propia voluntad, pero aún así tengo que catalogarle y ya que tengo mis sospechas sobre el tipo al que pertenece, he decidido dejar esa tarea a mi primer gran éxito.

\- que bien se lo va a pasar Thor.

Haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de su subordinado, Kate terminó su discurso.

\- Después de esta noche podremos comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento, por equipos. Así que, por favor, seguid las reglas y todo será diferente desde mañana.

Kate salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos. Los hombres se quedaron ahí un momento más, mirándoles, como si esperaran ver que hacían ellos.

Pero ninguno de los dos de movió hasta que la puerta de la habitación se cerró y escucharon girar la llave.

\- ¿Crees que tienen cámaras aquí dentro? - Preguntó Alec con un tono de voz algo más tranquilo. 

\- No me sorprendería que luego vendieran nuestras sesiones a los clientes que nos contratan. - Zero miró a su alrededor, buscando, intentando ver el detalle más insignificante que pusiera a la vista una cámara, pero nada llamó su atención.

Alec se sentó a su lado en la cama y se frotó las piernas como si quisiera entrar en calor.

\- ¿Crees eso de que hay otras... Parejas... Ahora mismo... Haciendo... Esto?

\- Estamos dentro de una locura en la que nos han metido para divertir a otros. Si te soy sincero, incluso aunque no nos conocemos, me creo cualquier cosa de esta gente. - Alec asintió y respiró con fuerza, casi como si las palabras del jugador fueran un alivio para él. - Pero estoy seguro que seremos capaces de soportar esto hasta que salgamos de aquí.

*

Jude sintió que la corbata le apretaba en el cuello. Caminó por la enorme sala mirando a todos los demás invitados preguntándose cuanto habían pagado por ester allí y que era lo que pretendían conseguir.

Sus pensamientos iban desde una reunión de trabajo hasta las más terribles perversiones.

Daría cualquier cosa por poder salir y respirar aire fresco, incluso quería marcharse de la maldita isla. Ya había visto algunos de los rostros que estaban buscando. Había visto al espía americano, Illya casi había estallado de rabia cuando no me habían dejado ir, también era fácil reconocer a Thor. Pero todavía no había visto a Zero por ningún lado.

\- Caballero, acabo de darme cuenta que todavía no se ha quitado la gabardina. - Un muchacho moreno, de ojos claros y un tatuaje en forma de runa nórdica asomando en el cuello deslizó la mano desde su espalda hasta la mitad de su pecho. - Si me permite, me ocuparé de usted durante esta velada. - Se acercó un poco más a él hasta apretar sus cuerpos y con un susurro en su oído que le hizo estremecerse de presentó. - Soy Alec y prometo que no se arrepentirá de pasar la noche en mi compañía.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Estoy bien, lo digo en serio. - Protestó Alec al mismo tiempo que Magnus le obligaba a tumbarse en la cama. - Además, voy a poner perdidas tus sábanas de sangre.

\- Exacto, tú lo has dicho Alexander, sangre... estás sangrando, lo cual significa que estás herido y vas a dejar que me ocupe de ti.

No había sido la mejor noche, desde luego, tampoco estaba siendo la mejor temporada en la vida del nephilim y de rebote en la de Magnus. El cazador estaba más serio de lo normal, más silencioso, apagado incluso y aunque no le había dicho el motivo concreto, el brujo contaba con mil años de experiencia personal como para ser capaz, casi, de leer la mente de su joven amante.

Alec se acomodó de lado en la cama, que no lo dijera en voz alta, no significaba que los desgarros que había provocado el demonio en su espalda no dolieran. Se apretó el brazo, las garras de aquella criatura habían sido lo de menos en realidad, sus dientes habían sido terrible y encima disponía de veneno.

Aun así, a pensar del terrible dolor que sentía, hacía todo lo posible por hacerse el fuerte e intentaba demostrar que no pasaba nada.

\- Con que estás bien, ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene hacerse el tipo duro así de pronto? Sabes que me gusta cuidar de ti. - Magnus se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla del muchacho. Con un simple conjuro limpió la sangre de su barbilla. - Estás temblando.

\- Es una tontería, lo se.

\- Nunca es una tontería si te encuentras mal. ¿Puedo curarte las heridas con magia?

\- Sabes que no me gusta. Soy un guerrero y hacer que las heridas desaparezcan con magia es como hacer trampa.

Alec protestó cuando Magnus comenzó a quitarle la camisa echa jirones y el temblor de todo su cuerpo se hizo mucho más intenso. Ya no solo se trataba de dolor físico, se sentía un idiota, casi un inutil por haber permitido que el demonio se le avalanzara, por no haberlo visto, por no saber de que tipo se trataba y no estar preparado.

\- Ahora mismo podría estar muerto?

\- Siempre que sales ahí a proteger a los mundanos y a este mundo puedes morir, es algo con lo que yo tengo que vivir desde que me enamoré de ti. - Alec se dio la vuelta, al menos todo lo que pudo sin que el dolor fuera demasiado fuerte. - Pero no se trata de eso ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A tu humor de estos días, a tu repentina necesidad por convertirte en martir. - Alec abrió la boca para contestar, pero Magnus se lo impidió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. - No voy a negarte que he tenido mis aventuras más apasionadas con algún que otro látigo y que algunas cicatrices me excitan; pero no me gustaría ver tu espalda cubierta de las marcas dejadas por un demonio. Eso por no hablar del veneno que podría matarte en unas horas. - Se acercó un poco más él, apoyó las dos manos en la cama para no lastimarle y le besó. - Deja que cuide de ti y me cuentas que es lo que está turbando tu mente.

Sabía como besarle en cada situación. Estaba el beso apasionado cuando quería acabar en la cama con Alec, le beso de confort después de un mal encuentro con el consejo, el beso tranquilizador cuando estaba a punto de entrar en combate y ahora estaba el beso de novio preocupado que quería sacar de la cabeza del muchacho los terribles pensamientos que tanto daño le hacían y no le permitían dejarse querer.

Eso era siempre lento, tranquilo, sin prisas... aunque ahora Magnus tenía la prisa que le provocaba el veneno que estaba recorriendo ya el cuerpo del nephilim. Ese beso, implicaba un masaje en las caderas, la respiración lenta y sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello de Alec. Dada la situación hizo lo que pudo.

Alec suspiró.

\- Eres terrible, Magnus Bane.

\- Yo diría que soy muy bueno. Son dos formas de ver el mismo resultado. ¿Vas a dejar que me ocupe de ti y me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

*

\- Os estoy citando a todos por motivos diferentes, porque creo que el plan que el capitán está llevando a cabo fracasará. Esa gente no son soldados, no estamos en una guerra, no habrá vencedores ni vencidos si no actuamos ya.

Magnus se movió por el apartamento imaginario, a Jude se le hacía extraño estar dentro de su propia mente y no ser consciente de que estaba soñando ni nada parecido.

Aunque el brujo no estaba siendo del todo claro en sus palabras, entendía perfectamente que los únicos perdedores de aquella situación serían Zero y los demás desaparecidos.

Un haz de luz se hizo al lado de Jude, para un segundo más tarde convertirse en una figura humana. Oliver miró a todos lados, giró sobre si mismo y dio un respingo al encontrarse con él y con Magnus.

\- ¿Cómo...

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. - Le cortó Jude. - Aparentemente estás durmiendo y Magnus, que es brujo, claro está, ha transportado nuestras mentes hasta su apartamento, siempre uno imaginario claro.

\- Ah, ya, claro, claro. - Respondió el informático, que como había dicho Jude, no había entendido una sola palabra.

Un segundo más tarde, fue Stark el que hizo su aparición. tenía el rostro cubierto por unas enormes gafas que hacían efecto de una gran lupa y todavía movía las manos sobre lo que fuera que estuviera trabajando.

\- ¿Ocupado en sueños señor Stark? - Le saludó Magnus acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué...

Antes de terminar su pregunta, Loki hizo su aparición, solo que él portaba en la mano los dos cuchillos que siempre usaba de arma.

\- No puedes intentar jugársela al dios del engaño, humano. 

\- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, - Magnus le hizo una especie de reverencia. - no ha sido fácil entrar en tu mente, pero dado que no soy humano... sangre de un gran demonio corre por mis venas, así que... Solo falta la llegada de los dos líderes de nuestra comitiva y entonces podré explicaros el motivo de mi inusual reunión.

Steve apareció tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de llamadas. Illya por su parte, no dejó de permanecer alerta y con un arma en la mano.

\- No podrás disparar aquí, amigo mío. Por eso esta reunión es espiritual, para que nadie pueda hacer daño a nadie. - Aclaró el brujo. - Se que vosotros sois los que habéis organizado la búsqueda de aquellos que nos faltan y no quisiera quitaros el mérito por todo lo que habéis logarado mover. - Magnus hizo un gesto para que todos tomaran asiento en el salón que había acomodado para la reunión. - Pero he estado pensando en los enemigos a los que nos estamos enfrentando y algo me dice que estamos enfocando el tema de la forma incorrecta.

\- Debemos acabar con esa gente. - Illya dio un paso adelante para llamar la atención de todos y se colocó en el centro del grupo. - Asesinos y secuestradores, son todos enemigos a los que debemos vencer.

\- Lo se, pero entre ellos y nosotros están aquellos que nos han arrebatado y son ellos que van a sufrir las consecuencias o el tiempo que perdamos preparando algún tipo de emboscada.

*

Finalmente Alec y Magnus lograron llegar a un acuerdo. Alec logró mantener el silencio sobre lo que rondaba su cabeza hasta que Magnus hubo terminado con sus curas y el brujo logró sacarle todo el veneno de demonio del cuerpo, así como evitar que quedaran cicatrices en su espalda. La herida del brazo se vio obligado a curarla como lo haría un nephilim, casi como lo hacían humanos, runas y vendas.

\- Vale, ya tienes la herida que no se por qué motivo querías. - Alec frotó el brazo donde tenía puesta la venda. - Ahora te toca a ti decirme que es lo que te ocurre últimamente si no me vas a obligar a llamar tu atención de algún modo y ya sabes cual es el más rápido.

Magnus se separó de Alec, todavía arrodillado en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa al mismo tiempo que chasqueó los dedos para que una música invisible sonara en el apartamento.

El brujo sonrió, sabía moverse, era buen bailarín, aunque nunca había conseguido sacar a Alec a bailar, el cazador siempre decía que no tenía sentido del ritmo. El sensual movimiento de Magnus era hipnotizador para Alec, le sacaba de cualquier pensamiento, secaba su boca, aceleraba su corazón y le ponía a su merced, como una cobra que era sacada de su cesta por el encantador.

\- Sabes que no me detendré... y en cierto modo preferiría no hacerlo porque se que acabaré en tus brazos, en la cama, encima de ti... pero estoy preocupado por ti.

Magnus se estaba quitando ya camisa, cuando Alec estiró el brazo y le agarró para hacerle detener.

\- Me da vergüenza decirte esto. Lo siento.

\- Creía que éramos sinceros con el otro en todo.

De pronto, Magnus estaba encima de Alec, besándole el cuello, escuchándole gemir, con un sonido que casi era doloroso.

\- He... - Un gemido ahogado no le dejó seguir hablando. Magnus se detuvo, sonriente, sabiéndose victorioso. - He visto un video que no debería... no quería en realidad. - Magnus apoyó la mano sobre su pecho para tranquilizarlo. - No quería decírtelo, porque... porque sabes como me sentía por Jace y no quería que pensaras mal.

\- ¿Pensar mal? ¿Por qué iba a pensar mal? No es que hayas visto un video de alto contenido sexual de tu parabatai y tu... - Alec se puso colorado  y apartó la vista. - Un momento, estás diciendo que Jace ha hecho, ha publicado un video de contenido sexual ¿Y no me has dicho nada?

\- No es divertido. - Protestó Alec mientras Magnus lo abrazaba. - Desde que Jace dijo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para olvidar lo sucedido con Lilith no he sabido apenas nada de él, incluso nuestra conexión de parabatais ha desaparecido... es como si hubiera puesto una barrera conmigo. Entonces decidí buscarle al modo mundano, con ordenadores y con la ayuda de Luke. Luke no ha sabido nada de él y el ordenador lo que me ha dado ha sido ese video suyo en el que... es un tipo de publicidad, de una empresa o un local de gran prestigio, se ve un sitio caro, pero cuyo negocio es... es el sexo y te aseguro que Jace era una de las grandes estrellas de ese video, haciendo cosas que... llamando la atención de quien lo ve... no pude evitarlo y me dejé llevar.

Magnus le escuchó en silencio, serio ahora. Había imaginado que había pillado un video privado de su parabatai y en realidad, cualquiera tendría un momento debilidad con el muchacho. Además sabía que Alec siempre había estado enamorado de él, así que no le hubiera sorprendido saber que había hecho algo así.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento Magnus, se que no debería haber ese video, pero, al verlo, a pesar de lo que no pude evitar hacer... se que había algo raro en él, no se como explicarlo, pero lo conozco como a mi mismo y había algo en su mirada, algo era raro, algo no estaba bien y de pronto, me di cuenta, lo dicho... que hace días que he sabido de él, no me contesta, no lo siento y mi runa de parabatai no lo encuentra.

*

\- ¿Qué es lo que propones exactamente?

\- ¿Es que tu magia nos va a ayudar a encontrar a nuestra gente? - Illya sonaba especialmente escéptico por todo el tema de que Magnus fuera un brujo, hasta ahora, por mucho que le había visto hacer cosas en teoría imposibles.

\- Creo que es posible si trabajamos todos juntos, si unimos nuestras mentes y nuestra necesidad de que vuelvan nuestros seres queridos...

\- Querido es una palabra muy grande. - Contestó Illya poniéndose tenso ante la idea. Una cosa era tener cierta relación cerrada, exclusiva e íntima con Solo y otra muy distinta decir a los cuatro vientos que eran algo más. 

\- Por primera vez creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo que nuestro amigo Ruso. - Añadió Stark. - Cualquiera que fuera secuestrado y obligado a llevara cabo un video como el que vimos, merece que le ayudemos.

Steve el miró, tal vez era el único que sabía lo que el millonario sentía por Peter, probablemente era el único con el que Stark lo había compartido, incluso cuando sabía que su amigo no lo entendería por motivos de moralidad; pero ¿quien era él para juzgar lo que hacía alguien tan racional como Tony cuando él había luchado contra el mundo entro por Bucky, con todos sus problemas.

\- Llamadlos como sea de vuestro gusto. Yo se lo que siento por Alexander, se que es culpa mía que haya terminado allí. - Continuó diciendo Magnus, más serio de lo normal por culpa de los recuerdos del último día que había visto al joven nephilim antes de su desaparición.

*

\- Tengo que encontrarle, Magnus. Si le ha pasado algo... es mi parabatai y si no puedo sentirle, ya es algo bastante malo.

\- No puedes hacer nada con ese brazo. SI me dejas curarlo con magia.

\- ¡No!

Alec se apartó con un manotazo y lo miró con dureza, como si Magnus se hubiera perdido algo o como si el muchacho no le hubiera contando cierta información importante sobre lo mucho que importaba esa herida.

\- Alexander, dime lo que ocurre. Quiero ayudarte pero...

Alec se puso en pie, ahora que las heridas de la espalda habían desaparecido se podía mover sin problemas. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, se apretó las manos por no saber que hacer con ellas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tan solo llevaba puesta una camisa medio desabrochada que no cubría buena parte de su cuerpo.

\- Si Jace hubiera estado allí, yo no estaría herido. -Se llevó la mano al brazo. - Esta herida me recuerda lo que supone no tener a Jace conmigo. No solo representa un terrible dolor en el corazón, no solo me siento vacío. Sin Jace a mi lado, me he dado cuenta que soy vulnerable, físicamente vulnerable y en todos los sentidos.

Cuando Alec quiso darse cuenta, Magnus le estaba abrazando, con fuerza, incluso aunque era algo más bajo y más pequeño que él, casi lograba rodear todo su cuerpo sin problemas. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario, a esas alturas se conocían demasiado bien. Magnus sabía lo que Jace significaba para Alec y aunque le dolía reconocerlo, era parte de la vida de su amante.

Lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, lo hizo sentar y metió los dedos entre el cabello negro del muchacho. Alec le miró, sonrió agradecidido. era terrible la falta de Jace, pero saber que tenía alguien cerca que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por cuidar de él, le hacía sentir algo más tranquilo y, por qué no decirlo, protegido.

\- Vamos a encontrarle, pero no hace falta que te tortures manteniendo una herida para ello. Deja que te la cure; si le ha ocurrido algo, si alguien le ha hecho algo, no podrás luchar herido, estarás en desventaja.

\- Ponle un hechizo encima, algo que la cubra, pero no la quites. No se irá a ningún lado hasta que encuentre a Jace y le pida perdón por... por lo que hice viendo ese video.

\- Ok, lo haremos a tu manera. Te pondré encima unos días de hechizo para que parezca que la herida no está, eso te dará un margen de tiempo para encontrar a Jace y rescatarle de quien lo retenga. Además, sabes que estaré ahí para ayudarte.

*

\- No estuve allí para evitar que se lo llevaran a él también y ahora apenas le quedan cuarenta y ocho horas para que el hechizo desaparezca, la herida vuelta a estar allí y debería curársela o se infectará.

\- Y Peter es un crío, si todo el tema sexual es correcto... - Tony apretó las mandíbulas hasta sentir que se hacía daño. - Solo pensar lo que le han obligado a hacer ya, me provoca nauseas.

\- Todos están en un lugar muy oscuro y peligroso ahora mismo. - Loki, que había guardado las dagas, caminó por la habitación. Aunque mi hermano es fuerte, creo que caerá en algún tipo de control mental que quieran llevar a cabo con él. Siento decirlo de mi propio hermano, pero su capacidad mental no es su mayor fortaleza.

\- Todos están en peligro, todos están en un lugar terrible y debemos sacarlos de allí. ¿Qué es lo que propones, Magnus? 

Steve solo podía pensar por todo lo que había pasado Bucky desde que lo había dado por muerto en la guerra y ahora que volvía a ser él mismo o alguien nuevo, pero mucho más tranquilo, no quería pensar lo que estar con esa gente y lo que le hicieran podían probar en su mente torturada.

\- Algo que nos pondrá en peligro a algunos de nosotros también y por eso no obligaré a ninguno de vosotros a seguirme.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony dio gracias porque el muchacho fuera más menudo que él como para no tener problema como para cargar con él hasta uno de los dormitorios. No pesaba tampoco demasiado, aunque el peso que más sentía el millonario era saber que había puesto la vida del chico en peligro y que Peter no le había contando nada sobre como se encontraba porque quería trabajar con él, Spiderman, quería trabajar junto a Ironman.

Mientras lo llevaba, inconsciente y tiritando, por el pasillo, se preguntó como actuar. No tenía críos, al menos que él supiera, así que no sabía como hacer las cosas mejor con Mae. Podía llamarle, decirle que su sobrino no se encontraba bien y que se quedaba a dormir con él... en su casa... alguna forma sería buena para decirlo sin que sonara justo como estaba pensando. Podía decirle también que tenía un proyecto muy importante en el que Peter era una parte fundamental. Pero entonces querría hablar con él y decirle que estaba durmiendo, no sería la mejor forma de enseñarle a Mae lo mucho que trabajaba su sobrino.

Finalmente se decantó por la solución menos peligrosa, aunque también podría suponer una bronca al muchacho por parte de su tía por no llamarle, pero un mensaje, por el momento, podría solucionarlo todo.

Lo tumbó, apenas había tenido tiempo de quitarle el uniforme en el coche para que nadie viera al multimillonario cargando con Spiderman. Sería una gran publicidad, innecesaria, para él pero pondría al chico en el ojo del huracán.  

Necesitaría ropa limpia y sobretodo seca. después de caer al Hudson por culpa de la fiebre, el uniforme, diseñado por el propio Tony, era básicamente impermeable, ignífugo, impenetrable para casi cualquier tipo de bala y tenía todos los dispositivos que hasta el momento se le había ocurrido.

Cualquier otra cosa que el chico llevara puesto había quedado empapado y no ayudaría nada a la fiebre que ya tenía.

Lo desnudó, no esperaba que ocurriera así... Ni siquiera se había planteado que realmente quería que ocurriera. Peter le gustaba, no como le había gustado Pepper, al inicio, no como desde luego siempre le había gustado Steve... a quien no podía gustarle Steve, aunque en su caso, se preguntó si era algo genético, porque ya sabía los sentimientos que había tenido su padre por su viejo amigo y los remordimientos que siempre le había causado no haber podido salvarle en su momento.

 Lo que sentía por Peter... probablemente no era lo más sensato, tampoco lo más legal y desde luego no era lago que tuviera intención de reconocer delante de nadie, tampoco delante del propio Peter.

Por ello, quitarle la ropa cuando estaba inconsciente y con fiebre, parecía, por extraño que pudiera sonar, lo más tranquilo y lo que menos problemas le podía suponer. Si Peter no se enteraba que le quitaba la ropa y le ponía algo seco, tampoco notaría sus nervioso ni su incomodidad. Lo haría antes de que se diera cuenta, le pondría algo de ropa suya y lo dejaría durmiendo en la cama.

Que mala suerte para él, comprobar, al tocarle, que la fiebre era muy alta, que no se trataba solo de dejarle dormir, sino que el muchacho necesitaba atención médica y no podía dejarle solo. Justo lo que menos le hacía falta para quitarse al chico de la cabeza y no tomar ninguna decisión equivocada

*

Peter despertó pasaba la media noche, aunque no tenía claro el día. Abrió los ojos, se sentía perdido, atontado, como si hubiera pasado varios días durmiendo... o en coma. ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y había pasado un tiempo en coma? 

No recordaba que le había llevado a perder el conocimiento. Sí que recordaba la pelea con aquellos tres secuestradores, terroristas o simplemente locos con armas. Recordaba que había estado codo con codo con Stark, por primera vez los dos como un equipo. Recordaba sus frases de orgullo que le había escuchado decir y...

Stark había gritado su nombre, lo recordaba vagamente. Lo visualizaba como algo difuso, perdido en su mente, de la misma manera que recordaba como algo lejano, incluso ajeno a él. Escuchaba su voz mientras caía, tal vez físicamente o tal vez... tal vez por culpa de algún golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente.

De cualquier modo, despertaba ahora, temblando de frío, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la boca pastosa y una congestión en la cabeza que no le dejaba pensar. Quiso incorporarse, pero su propio cuerpo no se lo permitió y volvió a caer en la cama.

Miró entonces a su alrededor y no solo se dio cuenta que estaba en un dormitorio enorme, con ventanales tremendos que daban una vista perfecta de la ciudad, sino que además, alguien la había llenado de aparatos médicos, aparatos que además, estaban unidos a él.

Uno vigilaba su temperatura, otro los latidos de su corazón y otras dos... otras dos que no sabía para que servían.

\- Por fin despiertas.

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Stark estaba allí. no recordaba nunca haberlo visto tan informal vestido, si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con algo que no fuera uno de sus trajes.

Apenas parecía él vestido deportivo y ligeramente sudado, con los guantes de boxeo en la mano.

\- Señor Stark... Perdón, Tony... ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? No recuerdo... ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?

Tony lanzó los guante a uno de los sofás del cuarto y caminó hasta la cama. Se sentó en el borde y apoyó una mano sobre la frente del muchacho. 

Peter se estremeció sin saber o por qué o porque lo sabía muy bien, porque era justo eso lo que le provocaba el contacto de las manos del millonario. Se aseguró de no decir nada, de que no se le notara, así que volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, nunca había sido capaz de mantenerse tranquilo si miraba a los ojos a Tony.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo ocurrido? 

\- La pelea sí, esos tipos parecían paramilitares o algo así. - Tony asintió, Peter se volvió de nuevo hacia él cuando no le escuchó decir nada. - Reconozco que lo vi difícil y eso que después de lo de Thanos... no se, pensé que los humanos serían mucho más fáciles. - De nuevo Tony asintió y sin darse cuenta encontró acariciando la mejilla del chico. ¿Como no hacerlo, como no contemplar esas mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre? - Creo que me caí por el puente. No se como perdí el equilibrio y... el agua estaba muy fría; creo que eso me cortó la respiración o algo así, no lo se, no recuerdo más.

\- Entonces no sabes cuanto tiempo llevas durmiendo. - Peter negó con la cabeza, no estaba muy seguro si era por la fiebre o por la mano del millonario que no dejaba de tocarle, pero notaba que la piel le ardía. - Tranquilo, tu tía sabe que estás aquí y en cierto modo le he contado la verdad.

\- ¿Que has hecho qué?

Peter intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero lo único que logró fue marearse.

\- Tranquilo, no he dicho que le haya contado que eres Spiderman. Le dije que estabas trabajando en un proyecto conmigo. Le mandé un mensaje desde tu móvil. Le decías que te quedabas a dormir aquí.

\- Oh dios, mi tía odia que le mande mensajes, siempre piensa que le intento ocultar algo porque me pilla las mentiras en la voz... así que ahora debe estar echa una furia.

\- Tranquilo, fui a verla ayer por la tarde. Le dije que estabas agotado, que te estaba explotando, pero que adoras el proyecto.

\- Eso suena fatal.

\- Es lo mismo que ha dicho ella, pero cuando le conté lo que estábamos haciendo, se dio cuenta que estarías muy ilusionado.

\- ¿Y que estamos haciendo?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

\- No recuerdo lo que le dije, pero se quedó tranquila. SOlo me hizo promete que mañana pasarías por casa para darle un beso y contarle todo. Así que tenemos de tiempo hasta mañana para ponerte a punto y que no parezca que te has caído al agua desde el puente de Brooklyn y has estado a punto de coger una pulmonía.

Se quedaron ahí un momento, los dos mirando. Peter que intentaba recordar lo que había ocurrido de verdad con las palabras del millonario y Tony, que se sentía como un estúpido por lo nervioso que se sentía frente a la presencia de un adolescente.

Ya lo hacía de forma inconsciente, pero Tony siguió acariciando la mejilla del muchacho, el pulgar dibujando su mandíbula de un lado a otro y tal vez también de forma inconsciente, Peter no se quejó o simplemente no dijo nada porque le gustaba que el millonario hiciera eso.

\- Si querías ver si tengo el corazón ya débil para que me de un infarto, lo hiciste muy bien. - Dijo Tony casi en un susurro.

Peter se echó a reír y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Ahora se daba cuenta que se sentía verdaderamente mal, le dolía la cabeza y tenía fiebre. Cerró los ojos al sentir que todo su cuerpo se ponía a temblar, pero los abrió de nuevo, al notar un tejido frío apoyándose sobre su frente.

Tony le había puesto un paño húmedo hasta casi taparle los ojos.

\- Yo solo quería ayudar.

\- Querías impresionarme.

\- Eso también, pero cuando estoy a su... a tu lado, siento que tengo que dar lo mejor de mi, demostrar que puedo estar en los Vengadores como los demás. - Peter cerró de nuevo los ojos y respiró profundamente. - Quiero que te fijes en mi, necesito que te fijes en mi.

\- ¿Crees que no me he fijado en ti? - Rió Tony, acariciando una vez más la mejilla del chico. 

De pronto se estaban mirando, los dos habían intentado evitarlos, los dos habían había hecho todo lo posible para no llegar a ese momento. 

Los ojos de Peter brillaban por culpa de la fiebre y también porque se le iluminaban cuando contemplaba al millonario, pero hasta ese preciso momento, siempre se había matenido lejos de la mirada de su ídolo.

\- Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?

\- Sí, también.

\- ¿También? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

Tony se volvió para coger el móvil pero Peter le agarró de la muñeca para llamar su atención. 

Si al menos supiera que decirle, como reaccionar, que era lo que realmente Tony esperaba él. Acababa de cumplir los dieciseis, era un crío, cualquiera lo vería como un crío, sobretodo alguien como Tony Stark, que podía tener a su lado a quien quisiera y que desde luego no iba a elegir a un niño como él.

Por eso se quedó ahí parado, quieto como una estatua de cera, como la estatua de sal de la Biblia. Decidió que ya había dado el primer paso y que no era el adulto, que no le tocaba a él decidir si aquello era una idea posible o una, por el contrario terrible.

Tony se puso tenso y se preguntó que hacer exactamente. Peter no era tonto y tampoco era un muchacho que se dejaba llevar por el primer impulso... bueno, al mejor, con todo lo que tenía que ver con Tony Stark y los Vengadores, no pensaba dos veces antes de ponerse en peligro. Pero cuando se trataba de algo más personal... No sabía como se comportaba el muchacho en un contexto más personal.

\- Quiero...

\- No puedo darte eso. 

\- ¿No lo quieres tu también? -  Preguntó Peter, como si hablar sin decir nsxs fuera suficiente para que el otro comprendiera. 

\- Yo soy el adulto, podría ser... 

\- No lo digas, solo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago. -  A duras penas penas, pero Peter logró enderezarse. -  No lo eres, eres un tío mayor que yo sí. Más de lo que habría imaginado del tío en el que me fijaría, pero... Es lo que hay y se que tu piensas y sienten lo mismo. 

Tony lo miró. De pronto parecía un muchacho mucho más adulto de lo que había visto unos instantes antes. 

Tal solo fuera su mente la que lo imaginaba, tal vez era su forma de decirse a sí mismo que entonces estaba bien. 

\- Ahora tienes que descansar. Has tenido mucha suerte de no pillar una neumonía o algo peor. 

\- No puedo descansar con estos pensamientos en la cena y con lo que siento en el corazón. 

\- Maldita sea Peter. 

*

Peter se tumbó en su cama, por lo menos le habían dejado un sitio cómodo para dormir dentro de aquella celda. Esperaba que todos hubieran tenido la misma suerte. 

Pensó en Bucky. Le llamaban el soldado de invierno y muchos Le tenían miedo, pero por la experiencia de Peter, la que no habría deseado tener, Bucky había sido cuidadoso y delicado con él. 

Se tumbó y se abrazó a las propias rodillas. No sentía dolor, Bucky habla sido, podría decirse, encantador, a la hora de tocarle. Le había preguntado en todo momento si le estaba lastimando o sí quería que se detuviera. 

\- Podemos hacerles creer aquel o hemos hecho. 

\- Si se Dan, cuenta nos matarán. 

\- Peter, muchacho, prometo protegerte. Aunque no supiera quien eres. Pero además eres de los nuestros, eres un vengador y Tony y Steve me matarían si dejara que te pasara algo. 

\- Si... Tony se pondría furioso si supiera algo de esto. - El recuerdo del poco tiempo que había tenido junto al millonario le daba ganas de llorar. - No le diré nada, tranquilo. Se que te obligan a hacer esto. 

Pero a pesar de la obligación, Bucky había logrado ganárselo. No es que Le hubiera gustado propiamente. No era con él con quien quería perder la virginidad, pero Bucky solo había hecho lo estrictamente necesario para que sus captores no lo pagaran con el chico. 

\- Apostaría lo que quieras a que nos están, grabando. Peor aún, estoy seguro que venderán las grabaciones por internet.

Lo había tumbado en la cama, se había, colocado sobre él asegurándose de cubrir la mayor parte posible de su cuerpo y que así nadie lo viera y solo le había desnudado y tocado lo suficiente para no hacerle daño. 

Pero ahora estaba solo, completamente solo, encerrado en su habitación. Dolorido no, humillado sí, aterrorizado de que lo siguiente que Le obligarán a hacer no fuera tan llevadero también. 

Decían que querían saber de qué tipo de acompañante en las fiestas sería. ¿Les habían espiado mientras... Mientras ocurría, para saberlo? ¿Qué esperaban de él? 

Quería dormir, pero también tenía miedo de soñar o peor aún, de lo que pasaría, cuando despertara. 

Tal vez se lo llevaban, tal vez n esta lo que buscaban y lo hacían desaparecer. 

En teoría tenía sus poderes y ellos no lo sabían, podía defenderse, podía pelear, porque si había podido enfrentarse al soldado... A Bucky y le había dejado KO, aquellos, tipos únicamente tenían armas, armas que serían capaces de usar con él o con cualquiera. 

No tenía muchas opciones y ninguna era buena. 

Si por el momento se quedaban tranquilos, con lo que habían visto, tal vez le dejaban en paz unos días. Tal vez tardaba mucho en haber una, fiesta. Tal Ve la, caballería llegaba antes.


	8. Chapter 8

El plan parecía fácil a simple vista. Los que tenían magia encontrarían el lugar el planeta donde se iba a llevar a cabo la siguiente fiesta. Oliver, con sus conocimientos informáticos, les pondría en la lista de invitados, Steve y Stark moverían los hilos entre sus conocidos en los gobiernos y entre los empresarios más ricos y Illya haría lo mismo entre la gente rusa. Por su parte, Jude usó sus contactos en el mundo del deporte para sacar información y averiguar si alguien era asistente asiduo a este tipo de fiestas.

Cada uno tenía su misión y se habían dado un margen de cuarenta y ocho horas para conseguir información y volver a reunirse en la torre de los Vengadores.

Decidieron también no comunicarse entre ellos firnste esas horas para evitar ponerse nerviosos, decepcionar de si alguien no encontraba algo o perder la esperanza. 

El centro fue físico y cara a cara esa vez, ahora todos sabían que tenían la misma misión, que querían lo mismo y que todos estaban dispuesto a todo por llevar a cabo esa misión de rescate. 

Como no podía ser de otra manera viniendo de Stark, el millonario hizo uso de su catering de confianza para traer comida abundante para un regimiento, teniendo en cuenta que cada uno de los invitados a aquella reunión comían un tipo de cosas diferentes.

\- Para romper el hielo, - Dijo Oliver conectando su ordenador al ordenador central de la torre y con ello poniéndolo en la pantalla grande del salón. - Os diré que tengo entradas para todos, para la siguiente fiesta. Solo necesito colocar el lugar donde se va a llevar acabo en la invitación. 

\- Eso es fácil tambien. - Magnus tomó la palabra y móvil la mano delante del ordenador. En la pantalla hizo aparecer un mapa que se movió hasta llegar a un grupo de minúsculas islas en medio del Pacífico. - Esta isla está protegida con magia, de la más poderosa. De no haber sido por... 

\- Exacto, por mi. - De los allí presentes, tan solo Steve y Tony sabían como era Loki, así su fueron los únicos que no se sorprendieron de su respuesta. - Como suponía soy más poderoso aquí en lo que a magia se refiere que por cierto no era tan difícil de sobrepasar en esa isla. - Magnus lo asesinó con la mirada. - Lo siento por tu fracaso, brujo. 

\- Cómo sea, - Siguió hablando Jude antes de que Magnus y Loki comenzaran en una batalla de magia. - Supongo que como el capitán y Stark, he hablado con todos los posibles clientes de ese tipo de forests o que por lo menos supieran de lo que les estaba hablando. 

\- ¿Y? - Dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo. 

\- Esas fiestas son son un secreto a voces, algo de lo que nadie quiere hablar en voz alta pero que muchos conocen, algunos multimillonarios demasiado bien, tanto que temen acabar en la, cárcel si esta historia sale a la luz. 

\- Es lo mismo entre los políticos que he hablado. Nadie dice nada nada, - Steve de acercó al teclado y aunque no era un experto en ningún tipo de tecnología, logró poner unas fotos en pantalla. - pero este caballero, por llamarlo de alguna forma, se vino abajo en seguida y confesó haber formado parte de esas fiestas en más de una ocasión. 

El hombre en pantalla estaba cerca de los sesenta y, al menos en la foto se le veía respetable, con su traje, corbata y maletín. Se le veía serio, hablando con otra persona, en la que nadie se fijó. 

\- ¿Quién es? 

\- Casualmente se trata del embajador americano en todas esas pequeñas islas del Pacífico o mejor dicho lo era hasta que el mismo presentó su dimisión repentinamente hace dos meses. 

\- Intentó desparecer, lo recuerdo. - Stark se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. - Su padre era amigo de mi padre, lo, conocí de crío y hemos mantenido el contacto hasta hace digamos un par de años. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? 

\- Se volvió un tipo cerrado, se alejó de la que lo conocíamos y bueno se decía que había dejado de importarle la política. 

\- Bueno, no sería el primer político al que el poder se le sube a la cabeza.

Oliver se excusó con la mirada por haber sido tan directo. 

\- Es como si Steve decidiera dejar de ser el Capitán América. Son cosas que no van con la persona. Taylor quería hacer algo bueno en la política siemore lo había dicho y de repente, pocos meses después de ser embajador en esas islas cambia, deja de responder a mis llamadas, se desentiende de su labor como embajador y al final escucho que pide su propio despido. 

\- ¿Hablaste con él? - Le preguntó Steve. 

\- Lo intenté, nos llevabamos, pero lo noté extraño, esquivo y se que ocultaba algo. Me dijo que su mujer le había dejado pero que eso le había hecho descubrir un mundo nuevo. No entendí a lo que se refería cuando dijo que no podía contarme nada porque la gente no entendía sobre los nuevos caminos del placer. Pensé que había bebido y me colgó. Desde entonces no volvimos a hablar. 

\- Los nuevos caminos del placer. - Illy apretó los puños y todos los escucharon crugir. - Suena disgustoso solo escucharlo. Entonces podemos ir allí ¿no? Sabemos donde será, cuando será la próxima fiesta y tenemos las falsas invitaciones. 

Oliver asintió. 

\- Necesitaré un par de horas para hacer que las invitaciones parezcan reales y nadie sospeche de nosotros. 

\- Mientras tanto los demás prepararemos el plan a seguir. - Steven se puso recto, manos en las caderas en la posición de líder que Stark conocía tan bien. - Solo con nuestra gente son muchos a los que tenemos que liberar. Si contamos a todo el resto de víctimas... 

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que salvarlos a todos? A lo mejor alguno de ellos este allí voluntariamente.

El comentario de Loki no gustó a ninguno, pero nadie respondió directamente, excepto Oliver. 

\- No imagino a nadie que voluntariamente se encierre en un parque temático del sexo, sin control como una de las atracciones. 

\- Sea como sea, si queremos salvar al mayor número de víctimas posibles y evitar que esos desgraciados de escapen, tenemos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. - Steve se volvió hacia Stark y luego a Loki. - Así que nada llamar a, Rhodes, el ejército solo o haría más difícil y nada de tomar decisiones propias para hacer magia que puedan poner en peligro a nadie. ¿Todos de acuerdo? 

Todos asintieron entre murmullos y se fueron separando sin decir nada más, a la espera de que el capitán les dijera como proceder. 

*

Colarse en la fiesta con un rostro falso que les habían proporcionado Loki y Magnus fue fácil. A simple vista, todos eran grandes magnates en busca de una diversión que sólo aquella isla podía proporcionarles. 

Nadie se fijó en ellos. Algunos de los invitados se saludaban mientras llegaban, conocidos de su vida fuera de allí o gente que repetía en aquellas fiestas. 

Ellos, sin embargo, eran los recién llegados que pasaban totalmente inadvertidos, que llegaban en diferentes momentos, colocándose en puntos estratégicos diversos para poder abarcar más visión de aquella mansión que más parecía una villa greco romana. 

Lo tenían todo controlado en el plan, entrar, encontrar, sedar y sacar. Un plan sencillo y fácil de llevar a cabo, que a simple vista no podía fallar.

Además incluso aunque a Steve no le había hecho gracia la idea de dejar a todos los otros prisioneros allí más tiempo del necesario, había aceptado llamar a las autoridades una vez que tanto él como Stark, así como Illya que ya iba armado y Magnus que se había sumado, estuvieran listos para unirse a las autoridades que llamarían para acabar con ese infierno.

Pero lo primero era su gente y llevar a cabo el plan.

\- Redordad que es muy posible que les hayan lavado el cerebro y no os reconozcan. - Les informó Steve a todos. - Se de lo que hablo. Así que a dad con mucho ojo.

Stark le dio una palmada en el hombro, le había costado pero había aceptado a Bucky cerca, siempre que también cerca estuviera el capitán.

El problema de los planes es que están para ser cambiados y ellos lo descubrieron en seguida, en primer lugar nada más llegar a la puerta de la villa y bajar del coche.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de quien iba a recibirlo, quien le cogía la pequeña maleta en la que llevaba lo necesario para un fin de semana y no fue hasta que reconoció su voz junto al oído que no se percató.

\- Maldita sea Olly, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Como si fuera lo más normal en ese momento y en ese lugar, Connor le besó en la boca, como solo él sabía, como, solo él era capaz de arrancar de su mente cualquier problema.

\- Bienvenido señor, Laeton.

Oliver tardó todavía unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta que alguien le estaba hablando.

Se quedó mirando a Connor, tan cerca, con su mano rodeando su cintura. Reconoció su mirada, a pesar de lo que les había dicho Steve, efectivamente reconoció su mirada, su dolor, su angustia por verle allí y peor aún su angustia porque me estuviera viendo a él.

Oliver respiró con fuerza y a duras penas, decidió seguir el juego tal y como lo habían practicado antes de llegar allí. 

Rodeó la cintura de Connor y le besó el cuello, momento que aprovechó para sentir su olor y confirmar que se trataba de él y no de un holograma o un ciborg y para poder hablarle en voz baja. 

\- ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

\- Reconocería tus ojos en cualquier lado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es demasiado peligroso. 

Si habían lavado el cerebro a alguien, no había sido a su marido. Connor sabía lo que hacía y se sentía culpable por ello.

\- ¿Señor Laeton?

Se volvió a la voz que le estaba diciendo algo al otro lado, aunque no quería dejar de mirar a Connor por miedo a que pudiera desparecer.

\- Disculpe, estaba... Estaba admirando a sus trabajadores. - Oliver aprovechó el momento para mirar de nuevo a Connor a quien no había soltado todavía. - Si todos son tan hermosos como él, el coste de conseguir una invitación para esta fiesta habrá merecido la pena sin duda.

\- Le aseguro que no quedará decepcionado con los servicios que va a encontrar aquí y si desea que nuestro Connor sea su acompañante durante el fin de semana, sólo tiene que decirlo y firmar aquí.

Oliver practicante se abalanzó sobre la tablet que el hombre robusto vestido de mayordomo le puso delante.

Connor le apretó la mano para llamar su atención y evitar que lo hiciera. Incluso en la última reunión que habían tenido antes de ir a la isla, todos tenían claro que no firmarían nada, ni tomarían ninguna decisión improvisada.

Pero Oliver lo hizo sin pensar. Cualquier cosa por Connor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó su dedo sobre la tablet y dibujó su firma. 

Su anfitrión sonrió, pero como Oliver estaba demasiado concentrado en la imagen de Connor a su lado, no se percató de como la expresión del hombre cambiaba, le miraba fijamente a los ojos y se afilaban y su sonrisa se volvía terrible, casi diabólica.

\- Perfecto. Connor será su acompañante durante todo el fin de semana. Imagino que ya sabrá que puede disponer de él para todo lo que quiera y ya sabe a lo que me refiero con todo. - Oliver asintió, aunque no estaba del todo seguro del significado de esas palabras, pero convencido de que no iba a soltar a Connor en todo el fin de semana. 

Mientras Oliver se puso en camino con Connor a su lado, siguiendo a su anfitrión, que ni siquiera se había molestado en presentarse, vio que llegaban otros coches, algunos helicópteros y por el fondo vio que se acercaban un par de yates a la orilla.

La fiesta iba a ser grande, tal vez más de lo que habían esperando al preparar aquella misión. Además estaba Connor y su necesidad de hablar con él, de saber como era posible que estuviera allí por su propia voluntad.

Pero no le quedó más remedio que esperar y dejar que le llevaran a su habitación, el anfitrión a quien Connor llamó, señor Laramie, le dio instrucciones para que tratara bien al invitado... Oliver casi se le echó al cuello al escuchar eso. 

\- Sabes como tratarle, todo lo que pida, debes cumplirlo, sin excepciones. Señor Laeton, le insto a que nos haga saber de cualquier problema o cualquier impedimento que Connor le ponga, todavía le estamos educando para ser el mejor asistente personal de nuestros huéspedes y debemos limarle en todo lo posible.

Oliver asintió de nuevo, no se sentía con fuerzas de decir nada con todos los pensamientos que le asaltaron en la cabeza con esas palabras. Imaginar a Connor en manos de otros hombres que no fueran él, que querían cosas... que le obligaban a hacer cosas... Pero lo que más le agobiaba era pensar que Connor era consciente de todo, estaba allí de forma voluntaria.

La puerta se cerró y Oliver se dejó caer en la cama, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para controlar las lágrimas que deseaba derramar y notó que la cama se hundía a su lado cuando Connor se sentó.

Se levantó de golpe y con la misma rabia que llevaba aguantando desde que había puesto un pie en aquella isla y se había encontrado con Connor, se lanzó contra él lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

\- ¿Que coño estás haciendo aqui? - Connor abrió la boca. - No, no quiero saber lo que estás haciendo aquí, porque ya lo se. Pero... Hubiera preferido saber que te habían lavado el cerebro, que no eras tú. - Lo zarandeó varias veces, sin que el abogado se resistiera. - Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener que sedarte y sacarte a rastras de esta maldita isla. ¡Habla maldita sea! ¡Dime por qué!

\- Ollie, lo siento.

\- Olvídate de las excusas y dime por qué te prostituyes aquí y dejas que te hagan cualquier cosa en lugar de estar en casa conmigo. Creía que te habían secuestrado, estaba seguro que te habían asaltado por la calle. Pero no, trabajas aquí, vives aquí, dejas que... Dios Connor, ¿Por qué?

El abogado intentó incorporse, pero Oliver le obligó a quedarse tendido en la cama, sabía que un beso, una caricia por parte de Connor y se olvidaría de todos los problemas. Quería demasiado a Connor y sabía que sería capaz de olvidar cualquier cosa.

\- Dime por qué.

Se miraron un momento. Oliver sabía que no aguantaría mucho sin echarse a llorar, pero necesitaba respuetas, así que aguantó todo lo posible, aguantó para forzar a Connor a que le contestar, aguantó su mirada, aguantó sentir su cuerpo bajo él; lo aguantó todo aun sintiendo que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto con tal de obtener respuestas.

\- Hay mucho que... Nunca me has preguntado por mi vida antes de conocerme, antes de que yo fuera abogado. Te aseguro que no fue fácil y muchas veces tampoco bonita. Conocí y me junté con la gente equivocada; me pagaron la carrera el primer año y creí que podría seguir adelante yo solo, que no me molestarían, que no querría cobrarse lo que hicieron por mi. Han esperado mucho tiempo, creo que querían que me olvidara, que me sintiera tranquilo.

\- Connor, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? Hey, Ollie, vamos a la cama, en mis años de chapero y gigolo aprendí todo lo que mis clientes me enseñaron. Habrías salido corriendo. Además no podía, me dijeron que si te contaba algo te matarían.

\- No, jamás escaparía de ti. ¿Has escapado tu después de saber que soy...

\- Jamás te abandonaría por algo así.

\- Entonces yo tampoco te abandono. - Oliver tiró de él para que se incorporara y lo abrazó con fuerza. - Te he echado tanto de menos, he temido lo peor... bueno, lo que creía que era lo peor, claro. Ahora me dio cuenta que siempre hay algo peor.

Sostuvo las mejillas de Connor entre sus manos y le sorprendió de que sonriera.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Vámonos ahora. - Susurró Oliver en voz muy baja como si esparara que la habitación estuviera llena de cámaras y micrófonos. - Escapemos, somos solo dos, podemos desaparecer, colarnos en algún avión, en uno de los barcos y...

Connor le besó la frente, la mejilla y los labios para que dejara de hablar y se echó a reír.

\- No has venido solo ¿verdad? Y tu no eres de los que abandona a su equipo. Lo se, podrías haberme dejado tirado a michas veces y no lo hiciste.

Oliver sabía que Connor tenía razón, tampoco lo había dicho del todo en serio o simplemente había esperado a que su novio le hubiera dicho eso. Lo estrechó en sus brazos todo lo que pudo y sintió que su propio cuerpo se relajaba.

\- Esperan que haga mi trabajo. - Susurró entonces Connor a Oliver.

\- ¿De verdad quieres...

\- Tienen modos de comprobarlo y no les gusta que los... trabajadores no cumplan con su propósito.

\- Connor.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mi. Tengo experiencia.

\- ¡Connor!

Pero en lugar de contestar, lo tumbó en la cama y fue entonces él quien se colocó encima, quien quería hacer las cosas, hacerlas bien y hacerse perdonar por todo le tiempo que había pasado desaparecido sin haberle dicho nada.


	9. Chapter 9

Illya no tuvo problemas para hacerse pasar por uno de os agentes de seguridad de la fiesta. Su fuerte acento ruso tampoco fue ningún problema porque había guardaespaldas y seguridad de todo el mundo. 

Eso le dio la posibilidad de mezclarse por todos lados buscando a los desaparecidos. Tenía buena memoria, así que recordaba sin problemas sus caras, aunque lo cierto era que estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar a Solo. El muy imbécil le iba a deber una muy grande cuando todo aquello terminara. 

Varios camareros le ofrecieron bebida y comida. Así que también parecía un invitado a la fiesta. No era algo que Le hiciera demasiada gracia, sentirse alguien parecido a todos esos degenerados, pero mejor no destacar. 

Entonces los vio, no, eran Solo pero si se los tipos que buscaban sus compañeros. Uno era el joven cazador y el de quien tanto hablaba Magnus. Aún con el traje, se veían los tatuajes de las runas que les había explicado el brujo. Era guapo, eso era algo que Nadu podría nunca negar. Además con ese traje negro todavía destacaban más sus ojos azules y encima no había forma de quitar la vista de encima de sus labios gruesos. En cierta forma podía entender que la gente pagará cuantiosas sumas de dinero por pasar un rato con él. 

A su lado había dos hombres más, uno que no aparentaba más de diecisiete, lo cual lo haría ser un menor de edad secuestrado y obligado a... Illya agitó la cabeza, sacando esas imágenes de su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de hacer pagar a toda esa gente por lo que habían hecho. 

Sin duda era el crío al que buscaba Stark, tampoco se sentía muy cómodo por como hablaba de él el millonario, pero bueno, primero había que sacarlo de allí, luego ya entendería su relación con Stark. 

El chico parecía no saber dónde estaba o que debía hacer allí, miraba a todas partes como si buscars una forma de escapar, pero mantenía la compostura. 

A diferencia del cazador, le habían vestido como el adolescente que era, como en su fiesta de graduación. A su lado o las bien pegado a él había un tercer hombre, a quien desde luego nadie podría confundir con otra persona con ese brazo metálico. 

Lo habían puesto bien visible con el chaleco de cuero y nada de bajo. Querían que fuera una de las estrellas de la noche y había oído hablar de él incluso antes de toda aquella husottis de los secuestros. Cualquiera había oído hablar sobre el Soldado de Invierno. 

No había seguido mucho su historia, pero como todo el mundo, sabía que se había limpiado el nombre gracias al Capitán y ahora era alguien respetable. 

De repente unas campanillas sonaron, a través de unos altavoces invisibles y los invitados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Sabía lo que venía ahora y estaban nerviosos como colegiales. 

\- Bienvenidos amigos mios. Gracias por estar de nuevo en uno de mis grandes eventos anuales. 

Illya siguió la mirada de los presentes, pero sin perder la atención de los tres objetivos que había encontrado. 

Todo el mundo miraba a la paste superior de la gran escalinata de mármol que había frente a ellos.

Allí había un hombre apoyado en el pasamanos y tras él, recto, serio y más imponente que el mejor agente de seguridad, estaba otro de los hombres a los que el grupo de Illya buscaba. 

\- Esta noche os traigo unas cuantas sorpresas para celebrar mi fiesta número veinte. Algunos de vostors vais a ser los afortunados de disfrute parte de vuestra velada junto a un auténtico dios. 

\- Hermano. 

Illya miró a su lado, aunque ya había reconocido la voz de Loki. 

La expresión del dios brujo era diferente a la última vez que la Janka visto. Había perdido esa seguridad que mostraba con su sonrisa de superioridad. Ahora sus ojos estaba iluminados por la desesperación. 

\- Saludad a Thor, el dios del trueno, hijo de Asgard y uno de los héroes que tantas veces ha salvado la Tierra. 

\- Ese no es, mi hermano. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -  Susurró Illya. -  ¿Han usado tu poder de cambiar el rostro con un desconocido para que se parezca a tu hermano? 

Loki negó con la cabeza. 

\- No, fisicamente se trata de mi hermano, eso es cierto. Pero sus ojos... No se que le han hecho, pero ha perdido toda su fuerza, todo su... Ese Thor jamás me habría vencido en Asgard, ni habría podido levantar su martillo jamás. 

Illya se fijó un momento más en Loki. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con él, ni conocerle. Pero no hacía falta, cualquiera notaría la tristeza en su voz, la, angustia en la rigidez de su cuerpo. 

\- Bueno, lo primero era encontrarles y comprobar que estuvieran bien. -  Loki asintió sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. 

\- Thor ha venido para compartir estas fiestas con todos nosotros y como he dicho, hacer inolvidable la velada de hoy a algunos de vosotros.

\- Mataré a todos estos ingratos. 

Loki se llevó la mano a la cintura, donde escondía sus dagas, pero la mano de Illya sobre la suya le impidió hacer nada. 

\- Se merecen todo lo que tienes en la cabeza, pero tenemos que seguir el plan. He encontrado a tres más de ellos, pero todavía nos faltan algunos más de los secuestrados. 

A Loki no le importaba en realidad lo que le ocurriera a nadie más, pero lo cierto era que si tal y como pensaba, habían conseguido lavar el cerebro a su hermano, algo que por otro lado, no parecía tan difícil tratándose de Thor, no sería fácil sacarle de allí sin usar la fuerza. 

\- Entonces mejor que nos pongamos a buscar a los que faltan y avisemos a los demás. No quiero pasar aquí un minuto más, o del contrario traeré unas cuantas serpientes gigantes para que se coman a todos aquí. 

\- Amigos, creo que sois nuevos en esta fiesta ¿verdad? -  Los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y de toparon con un hombre trajeado como ellos. -  Espero que se lo pasen bien y si me o permiten, como su anfitrión, me gustaría aprovechar para indicaros los mejores anfitriones para vosotros.

El hombre levantó la mano haciendo un gesto a otro en la otra punta del salón. Debían llevar haciendo aquello mucho tiempo, casi se movían como androides. 

\- Si me permites, -  Siguió diciendo el hombre mirando ahora solo a Illya. - Tu aspecto es el de un hombre de acción y no creo que quieras pasar esta velada con alguien menos preparado que tu y desde luego, sofisticado. 

Illya no se podía correr que fuera a ser tan fácil, pero también se dijo a su mismo que ya era hora de que algo de su plan fuera fácil y saliera bien. 

Solo caminó hacia ellos con dos vasos en la mano. 

\- Bienvenidos. Espero que te guste el gintonic. -  El espía, convertido en camarero y chico de compañía le entregó un vaso y le sonrió. -  Ven conmigo, estoy seguro que puedo hacer esta noche inolvidable para tu. 

Cuando Solo rodeó su cintura, Illya se puso tenso, su relación nunca había implicado un contacto tan íntimo fuera de la cama. Pero logró que no se notara demasiado y fue con él. 

\- En cuanto a ti. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesito para conseguir una cita con Thor? 

Loki dio gracias a que nadie a su alrededor le conociera los suficiente como para saber que estaba hablando con un tono de voz que rozaba la desesperación. 

\- Bueno, creo que nuestro anfitrión asgardiano forma parte de un grupo selecto de... 

\- No me interesa saber como funciona vuestra organización. He oído que esta noche un dios iba a estar en la fiesta. He venido para estar con él. 

\- Bueno... 

\- No te preocupes, Lou. Yo me encargo de nuestro invitado. -  Thor apareció detrás de Loki, salido de la nada y rodeo a cuello de su hermano apretándolo contra su pecho. -  Creo que estoy preparado para satisfacer a todos los invitados que desean pasar un rato conmigo. 

Loki sintió que se deshacía, que su cuerpo iba, a comenzar a temblar como un enorme flan y que su hermano se daría cuenta. Pero logró contenerse y parecer tranquilo entre los brazos de Thor.

Su hermano se quedó ahí, o peor aún, rodeó la cintura de Loki y comenzó a respirar contra su oído antes de decir nada. 

\- Te reconocería en cualquier lado, con cualquier rostro que quieras ponerte... Hermano. 

Se pronto tiró de él y con la misma fuerza de siempre, logró casi isn esfuerzo hacer que se moviera. 

Cuando Loki quiso darse cuenta estaba entre una columna y el enorme cuerpo de su hermano. 

\- Siempre he sabido que estabas enamorado de mi. -  Thor apoyó una mano en la columna, la otra todavía no la había movido de la cintura de Loki. -  Pero no imaginé que pudieras venir a una fiesta como esta esperando conseguir meterte en mi cama. 

\- Thor, hermano... 

Loki no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, porque un segundo más tarde, la boca de Thor estaba sobre la suya, le estaba besando. 

*

Steve, Tony y Jude habían decidido acudir juntos a la fiesta. Tres millonarios a quien nadie iba a reconocer en realidad. Tanto Stark como Jude sabían como moverse en ese mundo de fiestas, mientras que Steve est as tenso y nervioso. 

Podía enfrentarse sin pestañear a todo un ejército alienígena, pero odiaba encontrarse rodeado de tantos humanos terribles. 

\- Illya acaba de escribirme un mensaje. -  Jude les enseñó el móvil a, sus compañeros. -  solo nos falta dar con Zero. Oliver me ha mandado también una foto de Connor. 

\- Tu novio es un jugador de baloncesto, no debería ser muy complicado dar con él. -  Jude asesinó con la mirada a Stark, incluso en esa, circunstancia, el maldito millonario no perdía su sentido del humor. -  Es lo bastante alto, debería dejarse ver. 

\- Tony...

\- No pretendía... no era una broma. Ese tío es muy alto, mucho más que casi todos los que están aquí.

Jude bufó y se dio la vuelta, separándose de ellos, mientras todavía escuchaba las excusas que Stark intentaba dar desde atrás. No era el momento para las  bromas y seguramente el millonario lo sabía, seguramente era su forma de afrontar los malos momentos, pero Jude no era así. Cuando Jude tenía un mal momento, cuando lo estaba pasando mal, solo quería pasarlo mal. 

Zero le había dicho muchas veces que no era la mejor forma de sobreponerse a los malos momentos, pero ahora Zero no estaba con él, ahora tenía que ser fuerte por si mismo y dado que no se le daba muy bien ser el héroe de la situación, se sentía más cómodo en solitario.

Todavía tenía la esperanza de que Zero apareciera detrás de una columna y le diera una sorpresa, que le dijera que estaba bien, que había conseguido superar el lavado de cerebro y que estaba allí para ayudarle a que todos salieran sanos y salvos de aquella situación.

Pero no tuvo esa suerte, no tuvo ninguna suerte en realidad. Se quedó clavado en el sitio y creyó que se le paraba el corazón, porque dejó de respirar, contuvo la respiración al encontrarse con esa imagen.

Podría no parecer nada raro, tal vez dos amigos que hacían el tonto en medio de una fiesta. Si fuera con él, si Zero estaviera haciéndole cosquillas a él, si estuviera abrazándole a él, todo sería normal, estaría feliz, se sentiría en el paraiso. Pero él no era el otro tipo y Zero parecía realmente feliz con él.

Desde la distancia no pudo ver lo que estaban diciendo y Jude se imaginó que el otro tipo le decía en voz baja a Zero que era federal, que estaba allí para ayudarles y que todo iba a salir  bien. Pero no se imginó tampoco a un federal tan metido en el papel como para colgarse del cuello, besarle el cuello y luego... devorarle la boca de esa manera tan... tan... casi tan obscena que le dio ganas de vomitar y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

\- Me entristece verle tan solo. - Jude dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta al notar la voz en su oído, aunque peor fue notar la mano rodeando su cintura.

\- Perdona pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces?

\- No llevo mucho tiempo en esto, pero creo que soy tu tipo y que podríamos pasar un buen rato.

No fue hasta que se fijó un poco más y dejó de pensar en Zero por un momento que no se dio cuenta quien se le había acercado, quien le estaba metiendo mano, quien estaba intentando ligar con él y probablemente llevarlo a la cama.

\- Ehm... Se quien eres.

\- Todo el mundo sabe quien soy. ¿Quien no sabría quien es el Soldado de Invierno? Soy una celebridad, un cuerpo trabajado, hasta hacerlo casi perfecto. - Escucharle susurrar esas cosas al oído no le dejó indiferente. Era humano y ese tipo... Intentó alejarse de un pequeño salto, pero el anfitrión como llamaban a todos los pobres desgraciados que tenían allí, le agarró y le besó en cuello. - Deja que te acompañe esta noche. Se que tienes una habitación en el segundo piso. Imagíname en tu cama. Haremos el juego que tu prefieras, estoy seguro que eres un tipo atrevidoy y... si tu quieres no tengo límites.

\- ¡Basta!

El grito de Jude unido al empujón que le dio a Bucky para apartarlo cuando este estaba comenzando a meterle mano bajo chaqueta y camisa, hizo que casi toda la fiesta se les quedara mirando. 

Menos mal que estaban bajo el hechizo que les habían proporcionado Loki y nadie podía reconocer su verdadera cara. No era más que un niño rico que se había asustado de una tórrida proposición.

Las risas comenzaron a explotar rápidamente, desde los asistentes más ancianos a la fiesta que seguramente habían visto y hecho de todo, hasta que todos estaban riendo. Finalmente también Jude rió para quitarle hierro al asunto y para que nadie pensara que estaba realmente incómodo.

\- Creo que debería presentarte algún compañero algo más delicado que yo. No estás preparado para lo que puedo darte. - Bucky o mejor dicho el Soldado de Invierno, se acercó a él y le dio beso en la mejilla. - No era mi intención importunarte. Ven, te presentaré a alguien más adecuado a tus necesidades.

\- ¿Mis... necesidades?

Prefería imaginarlo como Bucky, por todo lo que Steve les había contado de su infancia, sus años antes de la guerra. En el poco tiempo que habían tenido para conocerse antes de la fiesta, por lo que Steve les había contado Bucky debía ser un tipo encantador antes de caer en manos de Hydra y ahora, a pesar de ser alguien frágil en todos los sentidos, menos el físico gracias al suero del supersoldado.

No se lo imaginaba como lo veía ahora y tampoco se esperaba que le agarrara de la mano y comenzara a tirar de él. 

Sin embargo se dejó llevar sin decir nada. Bucky era rápido, se movía entre la gente como si se tratara de una coreografía perfectamente ensayada. Se aseguró que no se chocara con nadie y tras recorrer toda la sala, Bucky se detuvo, se colocó con un giro rápido detrás de Jude y le movió la cabeza en la dirección que quería que mirara.

\- Él si que es perfecto para ti, encantador, dulce y todos lo que han estado con él dicen que se lo llevarían a casa. - Volver a ver a Zero hizo recordar a Jude la pesadilla en la que estaba metido. - Se llama... 

\- Se como se llama.

\- Oh.

\- Me gusta el baloncesto, cualquier fan del baloncesto reconocería a Zero, estrella de los Devils.

Jude tragó saliva y tuvo que esfrozarse para que no se notara su tono triste y sus ganas de lanzares hacia Zero, cogerle de la mano y correr en la dirección, esperando que no los atraparan primero.

Pero logró quedarse ahí, ejerciendo su papel de joven adinerado que quería experiencias nuevas. Tenía que acercarse como fuera a Zero, hablar con él, convencerle de escucharle y hacerle regresar a la normalidad. No sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría viéndolo tocar y besar a otras persona, hacerlo sin problemas, como si fuera su vida, lo que le gustaba.

Nadíe allí conocía al verdadero Zero como él, nadie sabía mejor que él que cuando el jugador recordara todo lo que había hecho allí aquellos días, se sentiría terriblemente mal. 

Apretó los dientes y se acercó. Zero estaba rodeado de gente, así que tuvo que ir apartándolos uno por uno, hasta llegar a él.

\- Tengo alguien para ti. - Le dijo Bucky a Zero. 

\- ¿Perfecto del tipo que salen corriendo cuando les ofreces tus servicios?

Bucky se echó a reír, parecía tan normal, como si esa fuera su vida cotidiana desde hacia mucho tiempo y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Zero. 

\- Por eso estamos los dos aquí, porque hay diferentes clientes y algunos buscan un poco más de acción que tantas caricias y "te quieros"

Jude sintió que se mareaba, que le fallaban las piernas, que no aguantaría mucho tiempo allí. No se podía imaginar rque Zero hubiera dicho a alguien te quiero y que lo hiciera coom parte del trabajo, como algo tan facilón como invitar a una copa.

\- Creo que has impresionado demasiado al huesped. - Zero se acercó a él, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que rodear su cintura y apretarlo contra él. - Lo has puesto pálido, a saber lo que le has propuesto hacer.

\- Estaba bien hasta hace un segundo.

\- Ya, ya. Tu y tu delicadeza de soldado mercenario. - Zero acarició la mejilla fría de Jude y le sonrió, con un gesto que casi parecía normal, casí parecía él. - Ven a mi cuarto, tengo bebidas, infusiones si quieres y podremos, charlar si no quieres hacer nada más.

\- Charlar... Sí, sería genial. Parar romper el hielo, digo.

Zero se despidió de la gente que lo rodeaba diciendo que ya tenía un empeño para el resto de la velada, se despidió también de Bucky dándole las gracias por el cliente y fue empujando poco a poco Jude para que le siguiera.

No quería ser cliente de Zero, no quería que Zero tuviera que trabajar allí, sobretodo cuando en realidad estaba siendo un esclavo y no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle, tal vez cuando estuvieran a solas tuviera ocasión de abrir la puerta que sacara al verdadero Zero.

\- Es tu primera fiesta ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

Zero cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se apoyó en la puerta. 

\- Eres joven, no estamos acostumbrados a clientes tan jóvenes, sobretodo porque normalmente no tienen el dinero para pagar la entrada a estas fiestas. Además, estás pálido, pero tienes las mejillas encendidas por los nervios, nunca has estado con alguien... como yo. - Jude se mordió el labio, a punto estuvo de decir la verdad. Pero cualquier pensamiento racional se desvaneció de su cabeza cuando Zero se quitó la camisa y comenzó a desnudarse delante de él.


	10. Chapter 10

Illya no tuvo problemas para hacerse pasar por uno de os agentes de seguridad de la fiesta. Su fuerte acento ruso tampoco fue ningún problema porque había guardaespaldas y seguridad de todo el mundo. 

Eso le dio la posibilidad de mezclarse por todos lados buscando a los desaparecidos. Tenía buena memoria, así que recordaba sin problemas sus caras, aunque lo cierto era que estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar a Solo. El muy imbécil le iba a deber una muy grande cuando todo aquello terminara. 

Varios camareros le ofrecieron bebida y comida. Así que también parecía un invitado a la fiesta. No era algo que Le hiciera demasiada gracia, sentirse alguien parecido a todos esos degenerados, pero mejor no destacar. 

Entonces los vio, no, eran Solo pero si se los tipos que buscaban sus compañeros. Uno era el joven cazador y el de quien tanto hablaba Magnus. Aún con el traje, se veían los tatuajes de las runas que les había explicado el brujo. Era guapo, eso era algo que Nadu podría nunca negar. Además con ese traje negro todavía destacaban más sus ojos azules y encima no había forma de quitar la vista de encima de sus labios gruesos. En cierta forma podía entender que la gente pagará cuantiosas sumas de dinero por pasar un rato con él. 

A su lado había dos hombres más, uno que no aparentaba más de diecisiete, lo cual lo haría ser un menor de edad secuestrado y obligado a... Illya agitó la cabeza, sacando esas imágenes de su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de hacer pagar a toda esa gente por lo que habían hecho. 

Sin duda era el crío al que buscaba Stark, tampoco se sentía muy cómodo por como hablaba de él el millonario, pero bueno, primero había que sacarlo de allí, luego ya entendería su relación con Stark. 

El chico parecía no saber dónde estaba o que debía hacer allí, miraba a todas partes como si buscars una forma de escapar, pero mantenía la compostura. 

A diferencia del cazador, le habían vestido como el adolescente que era, como en su fiesta de graduación. A su lado o las bien pegado a él había un tercer hombre, a quien desde luego nadie podría confundir con otra persona con ese brazo metálico. 

Lo habían puesto bien visible con el chaleco de cuero y nada de bajo. Querían que fuera una de las estrellas de la noche y había oído hablar de él incluso antes de toda aquella husottis de los secuestros. Cualquiera había oído hablar sobre el Soldado de Invierno. 

No había seguido mucho su historia, pero como todo el mundo, sabía que se había limpiado el nombre gracias al Capitán y ahora era alguien respetable. 

De repente unas campanillas sonaron, a través de unos altavoces invisibles y los invitados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Sabía lo que venía ahora y estaban nerviosos como colegiales. 

\- Bienvenidos amigos mios. Gracias por estar de nuevo en uno de mis grandes eventos anuales. 

Illya siguió la mirada de los presentes, pero sin perder la atención de los tres objetivos que había encontrado. 

Todo el mundo miraba a la paste superior de la gran escalinata de mármol que había frente a ellos.

Allí había un hombre apoyado en el pasamanos y tras él, recto, serio y más imponente que el mejor agente de seguridad, estaba otro de los hombres a los que el grupo de Illya buscaba. 

\- Esta noche os traigo unas cuantas sorpresas para celebrar mi fiesta número veinte. Algunos de vostors vais a ser los afortunados de disfrute parte de vuestra velada junto a un auténtico dios. 

\- Hermano. 

Illya miró a su lado, aunque ya había reconocido la voz de Loki. 

La expresión del dios brujo era diferente a la última vez que la Janka visto. Había perdido esa seguridad que mostraba con su sonrisa de superioridad. Ahora sus ojos estaba iluminados por la desesperación. 

\- Saludad a Thor, el dios del trueno, hijo de Asgard y uno de los héroes que tantas veces ha salvado la Tierra. 

\- Ese no es, mi hermano. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -  Susurró Illya. -  ¿Han usado tu poder de cambiar el rostro con un desconocido para que se parezca a tu hermano? 

Loki negó con la cabeza. 

\- No, fisicamente se trata de mi hermano, eso es cierto. Pero sus ojos... No se que le han hecho, pero ha perdido toda su fuerza, todo su... Ese Thor jamás me habría vencido en Asgard, ni habría podido levantar su martillo jamás. 

Illya se fijó un momento más en Loki. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con él, ni conocerle. Pero no hacía falta, cualquiera notaría la tristeza en su voz, la, angustia en la rigidez de su cuerpo. 

\- Bueno, lo primero era encontrarles y comprobar que estuvieran bien. -  Loki asintió sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. 

\- Thor ha venido para compartir estas fiestas con todos nosotros y como he dicho, hacer inolvidable la velada de hoy a algunos de vosotros.

\- Mataré a todos estos ingratos. 

Loki se llevó la mano a la cintura, donde escondía sus dagas, pero la mano de Illya sobre la suya le impidió hacer nada. 

\- Se merecen todo lo que tienes en la cabeza, pero tenemos que seguir el plan. He encontrado a tres más de ellos, pero todavía nos faltan algunos más de los secuestrados. 

A Loki no le importaba en realidad lo que le ocurriera a nadie más, pero lo cierto era que si tal y como pensaba, habían conseguido lavar el cerebro a su hermano, algo que por otro lado, no parecía tan difícil tratándose de Thor, no sería fácil sacarle de allí sin usar la fuerza. 

\- Entonces mejor que nos pongamos a buscar a los que faltan y avisemos a los demás. No quiero pasar aquí un minuto más, o del contrario traeré unas cuantas serpientes gigantes para que se coman a todos aquí. 

\- Amigos, creo que sois nuevos en esta fiesta ¿verdad? -  Los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y de toparon con un hombre trajeado como ellos. -  Espero que se lo pasen bien y si me o permiten, como su anfitrión, me gustaría aprovechar para indicaros los mejores anfitriones para vosotros.

El hombre levantó la mano haciendo un gesto a otro en la otra punta del salón. Debían llevar haciendo aquello mucho tiempo, casi se movían como androides. 

\- Si me permites, -  Siguió diciendo el hombre mirando ahora solo a Illya. - Tu aspecto es el de un hombre de acción y no creo que quieras pasar esta velada con alguien menos preparado que tu y desde luego, sofisticado. 

Illya no se podía correr que fuera a ser tan fácil, pero también se dijo a su mismo que ya era hora de que algo de su plan fuera fácil y saliera bien. 

Solo caminó hacia ellos con dos vasos en la mano. 

\- Bienvenidos. Espero que te guste el gintonic. -  El espía, convertido en camarero y chico de compañía le entregó un vaso y le sonrió. -  Ven conmigo, estoy seguro que puedo hacer esta noche inolvidable para tu. 

Cuando Solo rodeó su cintura, Illya se puso tenso, su relación nunca había implicado un contacto tan íntimo fuera de la cama. Pero logró que no se notara demasiado y fue con él. 

\- En cuanto a ti. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesito para conseguir una cita con Thor? 

Loki dio gracias a que nadie a su alrededor le conociera los suficiente como para saber que estaba hablando con un tono de voz que rozaba la desesperación. 

\- Bueno, creo que nuestro anfitrión asgardiano forma parte de un grupo selecto de... 

\- No me interesa saber como funciona vuestra organización. He oído que esta noche un dios iba a estar en la fiesta. He venido para estar con él. 

\- Bueno... 

\- No te preocupes, Lou. Yo me encargo de nuestro invitado. -  Thor apareció detrás de Loki, salido de la nada y rodeo a cuello de su hermano apretándolo contra su pecho. -  Creo que estoy preparado para satisfacer a todos los invitados que desean pasar un rato conmigo. 

Loki sintió que se deshacía, que su cuerpo iba, a comenzar a temblar como un enorme flan y que su hermano se daría cuenta. Pero logró contenerse y parecer tranquilo entre los brazos de Thor.

Su hermano se quedó ahí, o peor aún, rodeó la cintura de Loki y comenzó a respirar contra su oído antes de decir nada. 

\- Te reconocería en cualquier lado, con cualquier rostro que quieras ponerte... Hermano. 

Se pronto tiró de él y con la misma fuerza de siempre, logró casi isn esfuerzo hacer que se moviera. 

Cuando Loki quiso darse cuenta estaba entre una columna y el enorme cuerpo de su hermano. 

\- Siempre he sabido que estabas enamorado de mi. -  Thor apoyó una mano en la columna, la otra todavía no la había movido de la cintura de Loki. -  Pero no imaginé que pudieras venir a una fiesta como esta esperando conseguir meterte en mi cama. 

\- Thor, hermano... 

Loki no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, porque un segundo más tarde, la boca de Thor estaba sobre la suya, le estaba besando. 

*

Steve, Tony y Jude habían decidido acudir juntos a la fiesta. Tres millonarios a quien nadie iba a reconocer en realidad. Tanto Stark como Jude sabían como moverse en ese mundo de fiestas, mientras que Steve est as tenso y nervioso. 

Podía enfrentarse sin pestañear a todo un ejército alienígena, pero odiaba encontrarse rodeado de tantos humanos terribles. 

\- Illya acaba de escribirme un mensaje. -  Jude les enseñó el móvil a, sus compañeros. -  solo nos falta dar con Zero. Oliver me ha mandado también una foto de Connor. 

\- Tu novio es un jugador de baloncesto, no debería ser muy complicado dar con él. -  Jude asesinó con la mirada a Stark, incluso en esa, circunstancia, el maldito millonario no perdía su sentido del humor. -  Es lo bastante alto, debería dejarse ver. 

\- Tony...

\- No pretendía... no era una broma. Ese tío es muy alto, mucho más que casi todos los que están aquí.

Jude bufó y se dio la vuelta, separándose de ellos, mientras todavía escuchaba las excusas que Stark intentaba dar desde atrás. No era el momento para las  bromas y seguramente el millonario lo sabía, seguramente era su forma de afrontar los malos momentos, pero Jude no era así. Cuando Jude tenía un mal momento, cuando lo estaba pasando mal, solo quería pasarlo mal. 

Zero le había dicho muchas veces que no era la mejor forma de sobreponerse a los malos momentos, pero ahora Zero no estaba con él, ahora tenía que ser fuerte por si mismo y dado que no se le daba muy bien ser el héroe de la situación, se sentía más cómodo en solitario.

Todavía tenía la esperanza de que Zero apareciera detrás de una columna y le diera una sorpresa, que le dijera que estaba bien, que había conseguido superar el lavado de cerebro y que estaba allí para ayudarle a que todos salieran sanos y salvos de aquella situación.

Pero no tuvo esa suerte, no tuvo ninguna suerte en realidad. Se quedó clavado en el sitio y creyó que se le paraba el corazón, porque dejó de respirar, contuvo la respiración al encontrarse con esa imagen.

Podría no parecer nada raro, tal vez dos amigos que hacían el tonto en medio de una fiesta. Si fuera con él, si Zero estaviera haciéndole cosquillas a él, si estuviera abrazándole a él, todo sería normal, estaría feliz, se sentiría en el paraiso. Pero él no era el otro tipo y Zero parecía realmente feliz con él.

Desde la distancia no pudo ver lo que estaban diciendo y Jude se imaginó que el otro tipo le decía en voz baja a Zero que era federal, que estaba allí para ayudarles y que todo iba a salir  bien. Pero no se imginó tampoco a un federal tan metido en el papel como para colgarse del cuello, besarle el cuello y luego... devorarle la boca de esa manera tan... tan... casi tan obscena que le dio ganas de vomitar y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

\- Me entristece verle tan solo. - Jude dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta al notar la voz en su oído, aunque peor fue notar la mano rodeando su cintura.

\- Perdona pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces?

\- No llevo mucho tiempo en esto, pero creo que soy tu tipo y que podríamos pasar un buen rato.

No fue hasta que se fijó un poco más y dejó de pensar en Zero por un momento que no se dio cuenta quien se le había acercado, quien le estaba metiendo mano, quien estaba intentando ligar con él y probablemente llevarlo a la cama.

\- Ehm... Se quien eres.

\- Todo el mundo sabe quien soy. ¿Quien no sabría quien es el Soldado de Invierno? Soy una celebridad, un cuerpo trabajado, hasta hacerlo casi perfecto. - Escucharle susurrar esas cosas al oído no le dejó indiferente. Era humano y ese tipo... Intentó alejarse de un pequeño salto, pero el anfitrión como llamaban a todos los pobres desgraciados que tenían allí, le agarró y le besó en cuello. - Deja que te acompañe esta noche. Se que tienes una habitación en el segundo piso. Imagíname en tu cama. Haremos el juego que tu prefieras, estoy seguro que eres un tipo atrevidoy y... si tu quieres no tengo límites.

\- ¡Basta!

El grito de Jude unido al empujón que le dio a Bucky para apartarlo cuando este estaba comenzando a meterle mano bajo chaqueta y camisa, hizo que casi toda la fiesta se les quedara mirando. 

Menos mal que estaban bajo el hechizo que les habían proporcionado Loki y nadie podía reconocer su verdadera cara. No era más que un niño rico que se había asustado de una tórrida proposición.

Las risas comenzaron a explotar rápidamente, desde los asistentes más ancianos a la fiesta que seguramente habían visto y hecho de todo, hasta que todos estaban riendo. Finalmente también Jude rió para quitarle hierro al asunto y para que nadie pensara que estaba realmente incómodo.

\- Creo que debería presentarte algún compañero algo más delicado que yo. No estás preparado para lo que puedo darte. - Bucky o mejor dicho el Soldado de Invierno, se acercó a él y le dio beso en la mejilla. - No era mi intención importunarte. Ven, te presentaré a alguien más adecuado a tus necesidades.

\- ¿Mis... necesidades?

Prefería imaginarlo como Bucky, por todo lo que Steve les había contado de su infancia, sus años antes de la guerra. En el poco tiempo que habían tenido para conocerse antes de la fiesta, por lo que Steve les había contado Bucky debía ser un tipo encantador antes de caer en manos de Hydra y ahora, a pesar de ser alguien frágil en todos los sentidos, menos el físico gracias al suero del supersoldado.

No se lo imaginaba como lo veía ahora y tampoco se esperaba que le agarrara de la mano y comenzara a tirar de él. 

Sin embargo se dejó llevar sin decir nada. Bucky era rápido, se movía entre la gente como si se tratara de una coreografía perfectamente ensayada. Se aseguró que no se chocara con nadie y tras recorrer toda la sala, Bucky se detuvo, se colocó con un giro rápido detrás de Jude y le movió la cabeza en la dirección que quería que mirara.

\- Él si que es perfecto para ti, encantador, dulce y todos lo que han estado con él dicen que se lo llevarían a casa. - Volver a ver a Zero hizo recordar a Jude la pesadilla en la que estaba metido. - Se llama... 

\- Se como se llama.

\- Oh.

\- Me gusta el baloncesto, cualquier fan del baloncesto reconocería a Zero, estrella de los Devils.

Jude tragó saliva y tuvo que esfrozarse para que no se notara su tono triste y sus ganas de lanzares hacia Zero, cogerle de la mano y correr en la dirección, esperando que no los atraparan primero.

Pero logró quedarse ahí, ejerciendo su papel de joven adinerado que quería experiencias nuevas. Tenía que acercarse como fuera a Zero, hablar con él, convencerle de escucharle y hacerle regresar a la normalidad. No sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría viéndolo tocar y besar a otras persona, hacerlo sin problemas, como si fuera su vida, lo que le gustaba.

Nadíe allí conocía al verdadero Zero como él, nadie sabía mejor que él que cuando el jugador recordara todo lo que había hecho allí aquellos días, se sentiría terriblemente mal. 

Apretó los dientes y se acercó. Zero estaba rodeado de gente, así que tuvo que ir apartándolos uno por uno, hasta llegar a él.

\- Tengo alguien para ti. - Le dijo Bucky a Zero. 

\- ¿Perfecto del tipo que salen corriendo cuando les ofreces tus servicios?

Bucky se echó a reír, parecía tan normal, como si esa fuera su vida cotidiana desde hacia mucho tiempo y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Zero. 

\- Por eso estamos los dos aquí, porque hay diferentes clientes y algunos buscan un poco más de acción que tantas caricias y "te quieros"

Jude sintió que se mareaba, que le fallaban las piernas, que no aguantaría mucho tiempo allí. No se podía imaginar rque Zero hubiera dicho a alguien te quiero y que lo hiciera coom parte del trabajo, como algo tan facilón como invitar a una copa.

\- Creo que has impresionado demasiado al huesped. - Zero se acercó a él, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que rodear su cintura y apretarlo contra él. - Lo has puesto pálido, a saber lo que le has propuesto hacer.

\- Estaba bien hasta hace un segundo.

\- Ya, ya. Tu y tu delicadeza de soldado mercenario. - Zero acarició la mejilla fría de Jude y le sonrió, con un gesto que casi parecía normal, casí parecía él. - Ven a mi cuarto, tengo bebidas, infusiones si quieres y podremos, charlar si no quieres hacer nada más.

\- Charlar... Sí, sería genial. Parar romper el hielo, digo.

Zero se despidió de la gente que lo rodeaba diciendo que ya tenía un empeño para el resto de la velada, se despidió también de Bucky dándole las gracias por el cliente y fue empujando poco a poco Jude para que le siguiera.

No quería ser cliente de Zero, no quería que Zero tuviera que trabajar allí, sobretodo cuando en realidad estaba siendo un esclavo y no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle, tal vez cuando estuvieran a solas tuviera ocasión de abrir la puerta que sacara al verdadero Zero.

\- Es tu primera fiesta ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

Zero cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se apoyó en la puerta. 

\- Eres joven, no estamos acostumbrados a clientes tan jóvenes, sobretodo porque normalmente no tienen el dinero para pagar la entrada a estas fiestas. Además, estás pálido, pero tienes las mejillas encendidas por los nervios, nunca has estado con alguien... como yo. - Jude se mordió el labio, a punto estuvo de decir la verdad. Pero cualquier pensamiento racional se desvaneció de su cabeza cuando Zero se quitó la camisa y comenzó a desnudarse delante de él.


End file.
